Little Lost Girl
by baerritosandtears
Summary: When a deal gone wrong in Neverland leads to Regina getting turned permanently into a three year the Charmings decide that they are going to take care of the pint sized queen and give her the childhood she never got to have. Will Regina be happy with the Charmings or are there unknown forces that wish to drag the pint sized queen back to the dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**{Disclaimer. I do not own any of these characters. I'm merely playing around with them for a little while. Please do review and tell me what you guys think}**

 **Chapter 1- Prologue**

"You have a choice. One of you for Henry." Pan drawled out with a smirk on his face as he held the boy close to his chest. He was hoping one the boy's mothers spoke up. Just the thought of turning the Savior or the Evil Queen into a lost girl was making the boy giddy with excitement. All the untapped potential. He could do so much with either one of them.

It was an utterly selfless thing to do. But it was what made the most sense to the Queen. She would do anything for her son and she knew that Emma would do the same. But she spoke up before Emma could say anything. "I'll do it." She was taking a step forward as she ignored the gasp and protest from her traveling companions.

"Regina no. Don't do this. Think about Henry." Emma exclaimed as she tried to grab for the mayor once again.

"I am always thinking about Henry!" the brunette snapped as she looked to her sleeping son. Her little prince. "He has you. He has his father. He'll have his grandparents. He won't need me." she whispered softly as tears came to her eyes. Tears she would not allow to fall. She would not show weakness in front of this tyrant.

Pan's eyes roamed over the Queen before they landed on her face with a smirk "I was hoping you would be the one, Regina. You'll make an excellent Lost Girl. All that power and potential inside of you. Don't look so glum, doll. You're going to enjoy your time here."

Clenching her teeth together the queen said. "Before we go on the grand tour you need to keep your end of the deal. Wake up Henry and let him leave with them." she chanced a glance towards the others and she ignored the pleading looks they were giving. It was strange. They were looking at her as if they actually cared about her.

"Regina..please don't do this." Snow whispered as she looked to her step-mother. She'd be the first to admit that their relationship was complicated but she cared for the woman. Hell she loved her in a weird way. She didn't want to leave this island without her. It wouldn't be right.

"Snow don't." Regina said as she shook her head and held up her hand to stop the others from talking. "I am doing this for Henry. I'm doing it and there will be no more discussion about it. Pirate, once you get everyone back to the ship you head back home. Emma..Emma take care of Henry. Tell him t-that.." she paused as she felt those blasted tears well in her eyes once again. "Tell Henry that I love him."

Emma knew there was no changing Regina's mind. She was doing this for her son. Their son. She didn't like it one bit and she was already trying to come up with a plan to get the brunette out of this situation but she nods her head anyway. "I will. Regina."

"Now that those touching goodbyes are over I think we have a deal to agree upon." Pan said as he took a step towards Regina. With a wave of his hand Henry was in the air and levitating right out of arms reach Emma and Neal "Once the queen and I get done with our little magic fun you'll have Henry awake and well." he waited for them to nod before he focused on Regina. He placed a finger on her temple and smirked as she flinched slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a frown.

"Making you a lost girl. No adults are allowed here on Neverland, Regina. You didn't think I'd let you break the rules?" As he spoke he was already working his magic around the woman. "Oh no no no. You are going to be a proper lost girl. I'm thinking toddler size. That way I can train you properly."

"Toddler!" Regina exclaimed. She tried to pull back from him but his magic had her locked in place. "That was not apart of our deal!" she hissed as she struggled to get away from him. But she knew that it was too late.

"Too late now, dear." He smirked as the magic continued to weave around her until it was all but engulfing her in a green cloud. He could see her though ,the others couldn't, and seeing the magic work it's way through her system as it twisted and changed around her features was truly memorizing for Pan. He was slowly de-aging her and he was waiting to see her get smaller and smaller until she was perfect. "There we go." with a wave of his hand the spell finished.

The smoke cleared and there before everyone was toddler sized Regina. Her brown locks went to her lower back in gentle curls. She wore a pair of tights and a forest green colored tunic, quite similar to Pan's, and a pair of boots on her small feet. She looked around at everything and everyone with wide eyes and her bottom lip started to tremble as she wrapped her arms around Pan's legs and buried her face there.

"There there poppet. These people were just leaving." He was smirking as he ran his fingers through her curls with one hand while the other eased Henry down into his father's arms. With a flick of his wrist Henry was once woken up. "Weren't you?"

"Emma we can't leave Regina here with him." Snow whispered as she clutched her daughter's elbow gently. She was still in shock from the transformation that they had just witnessed but looking at that small girl clutching at Pan tugged at her heat and she knew that leaving Regina here would be a mistake. A huge one.

"And you won't be." A voice said as he came from the shadows. Rumple came forward and opened up a box and he looked towards Pan, his father, with a smirk on his face. "All of us are leaving. Aren't we papa?"

"Don't you dare use that you insolent little coward." Pan hissed as he eyed the box.

"You lost the right to tell me what to do when you left me, papa." With those words he opened the box and watched as the shadow inside moved right for Pan and clutched at the young man tightly and started to yank him inside of the box. "Someone grab Regina!" Rumple shouted as he struggled to keep control of the box.

Snow rushed forward just as Charming did and they both yanked the terrified little girl from Pan's clutches right before he was sucked into the box. They stumbled backwards with the girl in their arms just as Gold snapped the box close.

"Is she okay?" Snow asked Charming as he held the small girl in his arms.

He stood up and nods his head as the young girl clung to the man holding her. "She seems fine. A bit shaken up but fine, Snow." he helped up his wife and brought her close

"What's going on?" Henry asked as he looked to the scene in front of him. "Where's my mom? Who is she?" he pointed towards the little girl.

"That, dearie, is your mother. She made a deal with Pan to save your life. A foolish deal." Rumple said with a glare as he held the box that held his father's essence in his hands. He moved closer to study this pint sized queen. The gears already moving in his head.

"That's my mom!?" Henry squeaked as he looked towards the toddler in his grandfather's arms. "No way..you can't be serious." he shook his head quickly but in his gut he knew that they were telling him the truth. "Why would she let him do this to her..? Can you change her back?" he looked to his other grandfather hopefully.

"I'm sorry, Henry. But I can't. Only Pan could do that and well. He's in here." Gold said as he jiggled the box a little bit.

"What are we suppose to do with a toddler Regina? There has to be a way to change her back!" Emma exclaimed as she looked from the toddler in her father's arms that was still shaking and clutching at him for dear life and back to the Dark one.

"Like I said, dearie. Only one that can do that is in this box and I'd rather not let him out. As for what you are suppose to do with her..well that's up to you bunch. But I think that's more of a discussion to have on the pirate's ship." Gold said with a shrug of his shoulders. He wasn't going to raise the child, though he was already invested in her future.

"He's right. Let's get everyone on the ship and once we set sail home we can figure all of this out." Charming said with a sure nod of his head. He could still feel Regina clutching at him. It was odd to have the Evil Queen, well the former Evil Queen, tucked up against him like this. He could see tears running down her cheek and he was a bit shocked.

"Right. Home." Emma agreed. She kept watching Regina and then looking towards her parents before she turned her attention to Neal and their own son. "Don't worry, kid. We are going to figure all of this out."

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm merely borrowing them at the moment. I do love the good vibes I got from everyone and I will keep going with this story. You guys rock.**

 **Please do review. Leave some constructive criticism or just tell me what you are thinking so far.**

The trip to Hook's ship was a quick and quiet one. Everyone was thinking about the small girl still sniffling softly in David's arms. She hadn't spoken a word, not even when Snow tried to get her to talk, and she only clung to David tightly whenever someone got too close to her. The charming prince kept a tight hold on the shaking girl and he tried to sooth her the best that he could but he was at a lost. He never had the chance to comfort a child like this and he scared he would say or do the wrong thing. But it would seem that everything he tried went well. She wasn't freaking out like he had expected.

Thankfully they arrived at Hook's ship sooner rather than later and they all went aboard, including the lost boys that decided they wanted to go home, and everyone was working together to get the ship in motion. Tink was going to use her pixie dust to get the ship flying and the boys were manning the ship and getting it ready to sail.

Neal and Emma sat with a distraught Henry and tried to assure him that everything was going to be okay. That they were going to be okay but Henry wasn't so sure. His mom was a toddler because of him. How was any of this okay. He glanced towards Gold. "I thought you were this great magic wielder. Why can't you turn my mom back to her real age?"

Gold looked up from the box that held his father and he looked towards his grandson with a frown clear on his face. "The magic that Pan used was something I can't tamper with. I don't know the spell and I can't change her back, Henry I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulder slightly before he looked towards the small girl in question. "Perhaps this is best for everyone?"

"Best for everyone? How is Regina being a child again better for anyone!?" Emma exclaimed as she gestured towards the small girl that was curled up in her father's arms. She felt a pang of something. Jealously? No that's ridiculous. Emma was not jealous. "What are we supposed to do with her? Who's going to take care of her and what is everyone going to think when they see her?"

Regina heard the blonde woman say her name and she tilted her head to look at her with a little frown on her face. She was so confused. She didn't understand why all the big people seemed so upset and she didn't like that the boy was so upset. She liked the boy. Without a word she wiggled herself out of David's arms and she went over to the boy and placed a hand on his cheek. "No sad."

Henry was a bit startled when his pint sized mom came over and touched his cheek, like she always did when he was upset, and it made more tears well in his eyes. He was never going to get that again. He drew back from her touch with a scowl on his face. It hurt way too much. "Don't."

The small girl looked to him with wide eyes that started to fill with tears in her eyes thinking that she had hurt him or made him angry. She shook her head quickly as she whispered. "I'm sorry..Don't be cross." She turned on her little feet and rushed right back to David's arms and she buried her face into his chest as fresh sobs escaped from her chest.

"Henry…" Snow said with a soft frown as she looked towards her grandson. She knew that he was taking this hard and had truly not meant to upset Regina.

"Give the kid a break he's mom just got turned into a kid." Neal muttered as he put a comforting hand on Henry's shoulder. Only to frown as Henry shook off his touch and stood up. 'Henry?"

"I'm gonna go lay down or something. I'm not feeling too hot.." he muttered before he went to where Hook had said he could rest.

"Kid.." Emma said as she moved forward to go after him.

"I'll be fine, Emma." Henry called as he kept walking. He just wanted to be alone for a little while to get his mind wrapped around everything that had happened.

"Let him be, Emma. He's been through a lot. He'll rest and we can try and figure all this out." David said as he shifted the sniffling girl into his arms and held her close to his chest. "I don't even know where to start…"

"Well since there isn't a way to turn her back then we should figure out where she is going to stay…who's going to raise her." Snow said with a slight frown on her face. The gears already running in her head as she looked down to the small girl in Charming's arms.

"I really doubt anyone in Storybrooke wants to be the temporary guardian of a pint sized Evil Queen." Neal said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Charming..?" Snow started as she looked to her husband.

"Snow. Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Look at her. She doesn't have anyone else. We could raise her and treat her right." Snow owed this to Regina. She was the one that killed her mother after all and she felt terribly guilty about it. "Please. Charming."

David sighed softly as he looked down to the small girl still resting in his arms and he frowned slightly. Would he be able to take care of the Evil Queen without resentment? She was the reason for so much pain. For his pain. She was the reason why he never got to hold Emma like this and it made his heart ache. But he knew that Snow wasn't going to let this go and she was right. There wasn't anyone else in town that would take care of her and it wasn't like they could just leave her on her own. "

A soft breath of relief left Snow's lips when she realized that her husband agreed with her. She could tell that he was still apprehensive about this but he was still willing to try and that's all that mattered to her. She moved towards Regina and ducked her head slightly so she could look into the girl's eyes. "Everything is going to be alright, sweetheart. We are going to take good care of you. I promise."

Regina eyed the short haired woman in front of her silently. She had been listening as the adults talked and she was so terribly confused. All of her thoughts and memories were all jumbled up and she wasn't sure what was real anymore. "W-what abouts Pan and Neverland? What about.." her nose scrunched together as she tried to grasp her thoughts. "What about my mama and daddy?"

Rumple raised a brow and he moved towards the small girl. "What do you remember of your parents, dearie?"

As the man came closer to her Regina gripped Charming a bit tighter, something that did not go unnoticed by the others, and she nibbled her bottom lip gently before she said. "Mama and daddy live in the big manor and..and we..it's fuzzy." She rubbed her head as if it would help her memories. "Pan he..we.." her eyes slowly watered with tears as she whispered. "I no know."

"Shh it's okay sweetheart." Snow whispered before she glanced over towards Rumple. "Shouldn't Pan have taken all those memories away from if he wanted to turn her into a lost girl?"

"Oh no. He would have let her keep the bad memories so she would never want to leave Neverland. It's how he kept all those lost boys under control. " Neal replied as he thought back to his time on the island.

Emma placed a soothing hand on Neal's shoulder without even realizing it before she was glancing towards Regina and back to Rumple. "What kind of bad memories could she have? She's only three."

Rumple merely snorted as he replied. "I've been watching Regina since she was born. I've seen the household she grew up. Trust me, dearie. She may be three but she has bad memories." He leaned forward and tapped the scar on the toddler's upper lip and smirked as she slapped his hand away. "Cheeky little thing."

"No touching." She huffed before she turned her face away from him and looked at Snow instead. She was tired and getting quite cranky but she liked where she was in David's arms and she did't want to move.

"Is there something you can do about them? With the fuzzy spots of her memory I mean? They would be awful hard to explain and if we are going to try and raise her the way she deserves she should start off with a clean slate.." David asked as he looked towards . He didn't know much about Regina's other but he knew that the woman was a real piece of work and he didn't want this young girl in his arms having to worry about her.

"I can do a few memory replacement spells and shove rather harmful memories deep into her subconscious." Rumple decided after a few moments of silence.

Emma spoke up with her hands on her hips in her trade mark fashion. "And what's your price Gold? I know you have to have one."

"No price, dearies. Let's just say that I owe our pint sized queen here a few favors. I'll give her new memories of her precious mommy and daddy and Regina Mills will be Regina Nolan. All she'll know is that Snow White and her beloved prince are her mommy and daddy. The Savior is her big sister and the Truest Believer is her nephew. Now am I going to be doing this spell or no? I'd quite like to get some rest." Gold crossed his arms under his chest as he waited for the others to agree to what he had said. He knew they didn't quite trust him, smart on their behalves, but he truly didn't want anything from them or the girl. Yet.

Snow and Charming were looking to one another before looking down to Regina. "Are you sure about this, Snow? A toddler..that's a lot of responsibility and it's a toddler Regina so you can only imagine how this is going to go."

"Yes of course I'm sure." Snow said with a sure nod of her head. She glanced to their daughter and she moved forward and grasped Emma's forearm gently. "Are you okay with this Emma? This is quite a lot going on and we don't want to make you upset or uncomfortable."

Emma was silent for a few moments before she slowly nods her head. "I'm not okay with it. But I understand why you are doing it and I respect it. Henry is going to be a bit confused, hell we all are, but we'll manage well enough. Like you said we can give Regina another chance."

A bright smile came to Snow's face as she listened to her daughter and she leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Emma's head. "Thank you Emma." She turned back to Charming and nods her head before she looked to Gold. "Alright. We're ready."

"Well then, David you should probably sit down with her in your lap. I'm simply going to twist the memories she already has with her Cora and Henry and shift them so they are of Snow and David and throw in Emma and Henry when needed." He explained as he watched Charming sit down and hold Regina in his lap. He waited until the small girl was facing him and he placed a finger at his temple and he gathered his magic and focused on her memories.

Regina tried to shove his hand away. "No touch!" but his touch was firm and then everything felt fuzzy and weird. Her eyes glazed over and her memories started to change. Sweet memories of picking apples with father turned into her picking apples with David. Memories of her crying as her mother yelled at her or did worse things turned into her and Snow playing with her dolls. All of her memories changed and soon as she knew was the mommy and daddy right here with her on the ship.

Snow and Charming gripped hands as the memories were planted into their heads as well. They witnessed little bits and pieces of Regina's past and both of them felt a fierce need to protect her as best they could. They got memories of teaching Regina how to walk and teaching her other various things that parents do. Soothing nightmares, getting her to eat her veggies and playing at the park just to name a few of them.

When Rumple finished he pulled his hand away and watched as the small girl slumped back into David's chest with a dramatic sigh. "And we are done. I do believe I've got all of them. Regina, dearie, tell me who's all here."

Regina huffed lightly, she was tired and he was bothering her, but she pointed to Neal. "That's Neal and that's Emmy my big sister. Neal is her not boyfriend." She pointed towards Snow and then Charming. "That's mommy and daddy and yous is Uncle Gold. Henwry is sleeping and I wanna sleep now. I's tired."

Gold laughed as he pats her head gently. "Rest." He looked towards Charming and Snow as he said. "She'll probably be sleep for a while. Her body and mind have been through quite a lot." As he spoke Regina was already curling up into Charming's arms and snuggling him as her eyes closed.

"Shh Uncle Gold. I's trying to sleep." She all but mumbled started to drift off right away listening to the steady heartbeat of her daddy as the boat swayed slightly in the wind.

"Alright dearie. Rest your eyes. I think we should get some rest. We'll be arriving in Storybrooke soon and I know everyone is going to have a few questions regarding the young miss in your arms." With those words he gathered up the box that held his father, gave soft pat to his son's shoulders and went to find a place to rest on this blasted ship.

Charming sighed softly as he stayed and cradled the sleeping toddler in his arms. "He's right. Let's all turn in for the night. We need the rest. We do have a long few days ahead of us."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all support, lovelies! You guys are all awesome and I'm glad people like this story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters…I'm just playing with them for a little bit.**

~*~Almost In Storybrooke~*~

The boat was getting closer and closer to home. Everyone was more than glad to see land once again but they were nervous. They know had a little Regina to introduce to everyone else in the town and they would have to deal with the new pint sized queen. Snow had hope that everyone would be understanding about the situation but Emma was sure there would be some out there with a problem about this new Regina. Hell, she had a problem with this new Regina but her reasoning was quite different than the townspeople. After Gold had worked his magic on Regina she went from being the shy and scared little girl they had brought on the ship to an outgoing and quite intelligent little girl that called David and Mary Margaret daddy and mommy. She was jealous and it as stupid but she was.

Henry was apprehensive about being around the small girl. He wouldn't talk to Emma or Neal about why but they could only assume it was because it was a lot for a kid at handle and they understood that and didn't push him in any attempt to talk about it.

Regina. Well she was adjusting as well as expected. They had told her that bad people that had grabbed Henry had also taken her and that was why she was on the pirate ship with the. She believed them of course and she was just glad to be back with her family. At the moment she was sitting near the wheel of the ship with Killian, she had surprisingly taken to the pirate, and with Tink. "When we get back to Storybrooke I'm gonna show you all my toys, Tink! And Hooky you can come too."

"Hooky? Love, I told you just Hook." Hook said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to carefully guide the ship to the docks.

"I likes Hooky more so there." She stuck her tongue out at him before she was grabbing Tink's hand and jumping up and down. "And we can plays all we want."

Tink was still a little apprehensive about the little girl but with each smile and laugh Regina was slowly winning her over. "And what are we going to play, Gina?"

Letting go of the fairies hand she ran down the steps and stood up on a cart. "Pirates and Fairies! I'll be pirate and you gotta be a fairy of course." She said that last part like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can borrows my fairy wand if you want." She added with a kind smile on her little face.

The Charmings were off to the side with Henry, Neal and Gold as they listened to Regina talk. Henry couldn't help but smile at his pint sized mom. He had never seen her so happy before and he was slowly starting to realize that his grandma had been right. They would be able to give Regina this second chance at happiness. He was still a bit upset about losing her like this but having her as a kid was better than not having her at all.

"Charming, she's talking about all these toys that she has. What are we going to do?" Snow asked as she looked from the small brunette still playing around with the blonde fairy before she looked back to her husband. "We don't even have a bedroom for her." She all but hissed as panic began to rise in her chest. How in the world where they going to pull this off.

"Calm yourself, dearie. I'll handle it" Gold said as he looked away from the child that was still playing Tinkerbelle.

Emma raised a brow as she looked to the pawnbroker. "Why are you so eager to help out now, Gold?"

"Like I said I owe Regina a few favors." He shrugged his shoulders lightly before he was looking back to the child. "I'll use some magic to get her room just the way she's been describing it at the mayor's mansion." At the confuse faces of the other's he rolled his eyes. "Did you truly think there was a enough room in your apartment for your whole family? And besides, dearies, I do believe Ms. Blanchard is the new mayor."

Snow White blinked at this information and she quickly shook her head. "Oh no I couldn't..Regina she.." she darts to the small girl that's been calling her mommy for the past few days and she sighed softly. "Right of course."

"What this town doesn't have elections?" Neal asked with a raised brow.

"Well no. Regina was always the mayor just like she was the queen. Now that she is neither the duty falls to me. I could talk to the other monarchs and perhaps we could come up with a sort of council though. Give a bit of responsibility back to those who are used to ruling." Snow said as she started to consider it.

Charming went to Reply but he was all but tackled by an excited three year old. "Land a ho!"

Emma couldn't help but snort and smirk as she looked down to Regina. "You mean land ho?"

"That's what I said, Emmy" Regina said with an eye roll. She grabbed Charming's hand and tugged on it eagerly. "Look look! I see Storybrook, daddy! Hooky said we gonna be able to get off soon. Can we get ice cream and then go to the park?" she as speaking quickly and bouncing up and down on her feet as she looked up to her father.

"Regina. Calm down." Snow said with a laugh as she looked down towards the rambunctious toddler. "We have things we have to handle with the town before we do any of those things."

The toddler ducked her head at her mother's words and a turned slightly so she was burying her face into Charming's leg. "Yes, mommy."

At the sudden change in the little girl Snow raised a brow and looked to Charming. She hadn't really scolded her and was surprised at her reaction. "Regina, honey, I'm not saying no. I'm just saying we can't as soon as we get off the boat.." her voice soft as she moved down so she was level with Regina. "Okay?"

Regina was silent for a little bit before she tilted her head and looked at her mother with big brown eyes. "Okay, mommy. I'm gonna go play with Hooky and Tink now." She dashed away and playfully tackled Tink before she grabbed her hand an rushed over to where Hook was.

Snow watched her go before she stood up on her feet with a small frown on her face. "She does that a lot with me."

"Does what?" Emma asked with a raised brow as she looked to her mother.

"When I tell her something she sometimes closes herself off. She hasn't done that with David. Do you think it's because of our past?"

"I thought grandpa erased her past?" Henry spoke up for the first time as he looked to the adults.

Gold realized that Henry was talking about him, hearing the boy calling him grandpa was going to take some getting use too. He threw a pointed look before he glanced back to Snow as he said. "I did. But it is possible for small things that she buried in her consciousness that is making her react like that. And I do doubt that it has anything to do with your joint past, dearie. You have met her mother. You must know what Regina's life was like when she as younger. The first time I mean. She might be more comfortable around your Prince Charming until her subconscious can trust you."

Henry was the first to speak and he looked between his parents and hen hi grandparents. "What did mom…Regina's mom do to her? Why would it make her be afraid of grandma?"

"Henry. Cora wasn't the best mom. I'm sure she cared for Regina but well it is difficult."

"The best mom?" Rumple snorted at that as he said. "I've had my eye on that little girl since she was born. I've seen things. Trust me, dearies, Cora would not even be in the competition for a good mother. She wanted Regina to be a queen and to obey her and she did whatever it took to do so."

"That sucks." Henry muttered softly as he watched his mom. He was learning more and more about his mother when she was like this and it was hard on him. He loved his mom and he never got a chance to tell her that when she was older. It's all she wanted to hear and he couldn't even say it to her. He felt incredibly guilty and was going to say something but a small hand was tugging at his own. He looked down to the girl currently in his thoughts. "Yeah, kid?"

"Wanna play with me and Tink?" Regina asked shyly as she looked to the older boy. A part of her, a part she didn't understand, wanted his approval more than anything. To her immense relief he nods his head and let's her guide him over to where Tink was waiting for them. "I'll be the Queen now and you can be the prince and we are gonna fight mean dragon. Tink you gotta be the fairy."

"Alright bossypants."Tink muttered with a roll of her eyes before she was playing right along with the small girl.

Snow was silent was she watched Regina and Henry and their new fairy friend play together. A soft smile was on her face before it faded slightly and she turned to look at Gold. "Is there anything else from Regina's childhood that we should know about that you failed to tell us?"

"It was not my job to tell you anything, Ms. Blanchard." he all but snorted. He wasn't going to delve in deeper but he get a look from his son and he sighed. "Nightmares. She had nightmares often. I'm not sure if they will happen here but they might so watch out for those. Also her magic."

"Wait Regina had magic at this age?" Emma exclaimed as softly as she could as she glanced towards where the young girl was playing with their...her son. Henry was her son now.

"Well yes. She's had it since birth but her mother blocked it most of the time and Regina always refused to use it." Gold replied with a shrug of his shoulders as he looked back towards the young girl playing whatever blasted game she had come up with.

"Why did she start using magic?" Emma asked, she was still unclear of most of Regina's history and the more she learned the more she started to understand the woman. Well the girl now.

"Me." Gold said as unimpressed as he could. "I needed her. I needed the Evil Queen so she could cast the curse so I could get to my son." His eyes darted towards his boy before looking back to Emma.

"So what you are saying is you're the reason why she became what she did?" The blonde spat out as she looked to the man before her.

"I played a part. Just as Snow White played her part and her mother played a part and King Leopold played a part. It was a group effort really. Now before you start yelling I suggest you all get ready. We are about to greet the crowd." He stood up and gave a nod to the growing crowd that was waiting on the docks. He moved past the Charmings so he could go greet Belle and get the hell off this ship.

"I don't trust him around Regina, David." Snow said softly as she gripped her husband's arm.

"Nor do."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or this show..I'm just playing around with them.**

 **Thank you all for your support of the story. You guys are awesome.**

~*~*~Storybrooke~*~*~

"Land a ho!" Regina squealed as the docked. She ran from where she was standing beside Hook to her parents and she flung herself into David's arms. She looked towards the crowd of people and she giggled as she pointed towards them. "Look daddy! Everyone is here."

"I never thought I see Regina this enthusiastic about seeing this place." Emma muttered to Henry with a little smirk on her face.

Soon they were leaving off the boat and they were greeted by the townspeople. Belle went straight to Rumple while Red and Granny and the dwarves went to the Charmings, though they paused when they noticed the small girl in Charming's arms.

Granny was the first to react as she said. "Regina..how in the world?"

"Granny!" Regina squealed with a bright smile on her face as she wiggled out of her father's arms and she rushed over to the older woman and threw her arms around the woman's legs. "I missed you! Can we make pie later? I can stir and I won't touch the stove and I promise I'll be good. Please?!"

"Calm yourself, Regina Marie." She said as she pats the girl's head before she was looking towards the shocked faces of everyone else. She wasn't surprised when Regina instantly calmed down and merely stared up at Granny with those big eyes and wide smile on her face. She knew that look. She sighed and lifted her into her arms and held the girl close. She noticed the looks she got from everyone and she barked out "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"And why do you know Regina's middle name?" Snow asked with a slight frown on her face. She didn't even know Regina's middle name.

"I think the more important question is how she's a kid." Red exclaimed as she gestured towards the small girl in her Granny's arms.

"Right. We should head back to Granny's. I'm sure everyone has questions and we shall answer them." David promised as he gave a sure nod of his head. Soon everyone was on the move and were heading back to town. He kept glancing to where Granny was walking with Regina still in her arms. The older woman was still talking and seemingly playing with the young girl. He felt Snow's eyes on him and he looked to his wife and shrugged his shoulders with the same expression on his face.

Soon enough they had arrived at Granny's. The namesake opened the door and propped it open so everyone could filter in. She carried the small girl in her arms over towards the counter and she propped her up on top of it. "Sit still."

"Yes ma'ams." The three year said with a firm nod of her head. She tried her best not to start swinging her legs back as the grown-ups came into the room but it was rather hard. She didn't want to sit still when there was so much she could be doing.

Snow and David waited until everyone was seated in the room before nodding to one another. "To start off I just want to start off how glad I am to see everyone." Snow said with a bright smile on her face as she looked to her friends.

"We're glad your back. Especially you, Henry." Red said as she offered the young boy and a pat to his shoulder. The whole town had been worried sick when the boy had been kidnapped and seeing that he was indeed alright made them all feel much better.

"I'm glad to be back. Neverland is nothing like the movies. " Henry said with a frown on his face. He leaned into his dad as he felt his arm go about him and the young boy smiled slightly.

"Okay now that the pleasantries are outta of the way how about we talk about how the Evil Queen is a pint sized mini." Grumpy exclaimed as he looked towards the princess and the prince.

Emma tossed Grumpy a glare before she said. "She struck a deal with Pan to save Henry. He wanted her to stay on the island and he would let Henry leave. She agreed and then he turned her into a kid." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't you just leave her on the island?!" someone from the crowd exclaimed

"Yeah!"

"Why bring the Evil Queen back with you guys. We could have gotten rid of her."

Granny could feel Regina tightening her grip on the woman's hand and she gathered the girl in her arms and she said "Enough! How about we talk about this not in earshot of the girl?"

Snow looked towards Granny and saw how frightened Regina looked and her heart broke. "Right of course. Henry could you take Regina outside for a little bit?"

Henry was glaring at everyone and lost in his own thoughts. How dare they talk about his mom like that? She had saved him and now she was stuck as a little kid and they were still treating her like she was evil? He blinked when he heard his name and he nods her head. "Yeah sure, grandma." he moved towards where Regina was still being held by Granny and he took the girl into his arms. "Come on, Reg, let's go play."

Regina snuggled into Henry as soon as he gathered her into his arms. She peeked over his shoulder as she looked at everyone and she said softly. "Why is everyones so angrys Henry? I don't wann go back to Neverland..don't make me go."

The boy was nearing the door when he heard her and he turned and glared at everyone before he said. "No one is going to make you go anywhere. I promise." With that he turned on his feet and left out of the diner and went towards the outdoor tables so he could calm her down and hopefully cheer the girl back up.

Once the door was closed Snow turned and addressed her people with a glare on her face. "We are not sending Regina anywhere. She has no memories of her time as an adult. She doesn't know anything about the Evil Queen. She just thinks that she is our daughter." She gestured towards David and herself before she continued. "We are going to raise and care for her like she is our own."

"You can't be serious!"

"What if she gets her memories back!?"

"Does she have magic?"

As the town continued to chatter Emma pinched the bridge of her nose before she slammed her hand down on the table. "Yes they..we..are very serious. She stays here in town and she is going to be raised by Mary Margaret and David. If you have a problem with that then oh well. Get over it. She's just a kid. A harmless kid."

"I seriously doubt she's ever been a harmless kid." Grumpy mumbled as he crossed his arms under his chest.

"Oh she was." Granny said with a sigh. "She was a bright child. Kind and sweet and very generous."

"You knew Regina when she was this age?" Snow White asked with surprise clear on her face. "I never knew that."

"Nor did I." Red said with a frown on her face as she looked to her grandmother.

"Why didn't Regina ever bring it up?" Emma asked with a frown as she straightened and crossed her arms under her chest.

"She doesn't remember it. I worked for the Mills back in the Enchanted Forest as a nanny for Regina. I raised that child for the first few years of her life." A fond smile coming to the woman's face as she thought about those times. "Feisty and stubborn as hell but she was so sweet. She was about 4 or 5 when Cora walked in on us making pie together. The woman threw a fit declaring that no princess should be mucking about with the servants and she dragged the girl out by the arm. I tried to stand up for her. I was always telling that woman the way she was disciplining Regina was wrong. Her magic was terrifying the girl but she ignored me." She pursed her lips together and took in a slow breath before she continued. "I walked in on Cora using her magic to beat the girl and I tried to stop her. She got angry and I was fired on the spot. Regina was devastated and begged me not to leave her there alone but I had too and as I left I heard Cora mumbling some spell and Regina's tears stopped and that was that."

Mary Margaret had her hand covering her mouth as she listened to the story. "Oh Regina." She whispered. Hearing some of the girl's childhood only made the need to give Regina a much better burn hotter in her gut. She was going to make sure the little girl had so much love in her life. Love and happiness. She took in a slow breath before she broke the silence. "She is staying here. She is our daughter now and if any of you have an issue with that then I am not sure what to tell you. Everyone here has been hurt by her at some point but you have to understand that was in the past. She doesn't have any memories of doing any of those horrible things and you can't hold your hatred and grudges against a small child."

The diner was quite after Snow White spoke. Yes most of them didn't like the fact that the Evil Queen was now running about in child form but there wasn't anything they could do about it. Snow White was right. She was only a child now it would be ridiculous to hold a grudge against a three year of something she hadn't even done.

"And as for her getting her memories back at some point or her magic it is highly unlikely. She might get memories from when she was this age or a bit older but once again it is unlikely. As for her magic.." said from where he stood beside Belle. "Her magic was only dark as the Evil Queen because of how she was using it."

"You mean how you needed her to use it." Emma spat out as she looked towards the man.

"Yes. How I needed it. When, not if, her magic comes to her it will be pure and untainted."

"And we'll be sure to keep it that way." David spoke up as he shot the man a look. He didn't trust Gold around his daughter. He blinked at his thought. He had thought of Regina as his daughter. It was strange but it was getting used to it.

merely rolled his eyes and continued. "So you good townspeople don't have to worry about her magic for Evil. She'll need proper training in it so she doesn't hurt herself but I suppose we'll handle that when we get to that point."

"I'll handle it." Tink finally spoke up from where she was sitting beside Hook. "No offense, Rumpelstiltskin, but I know how you trained her and I am not going to let that happen again."

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his hands up to show that he meant no offense and he replied. "Whatever you say, dearie. I have no need for the girl anymore . Now if you excuse me I have a deal to uphold." He looked towards Mary Margaret and David. "I'll send a call when I'm done at the mayor's mansion."

"Alright. We'll be here." David said with a firm nod of his head. Mistrust still clear in the man's eyes as he watched Gold and Belle leave the diner. He noticed that others seemed to sense that the talk was over and they started to filter out as well most likely to spread the word about the news of Regina. He knew they would have to deal with concerned townspeople for the next few days. He could only hope that the remained civilized.

Snow White looked between Granny and Tink and she knew that she would have to talk to them about Regina. There was so much that she didn't know about her step mother turned daughter. She knew she wouldn't like what she found but she had to know more about the girl's past. She went to say something else but the girl in question was running inside of the diner and right up to her with a hurried Henry behind her. "What's is it, Regina? Are you alright?" worry was clear in the woman's features.

"Mommy." Was all the girl said before she lifted her arms up almost shyly so she could be held by her mother. Once Snow picked her up she rested her head on her mother's shoulder and she said. "Henrwy said I had to wait but I's hungry mama. Can we eat pwease?"

Snow laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Regina's head. She vowed to hug and kiss the girl as much as she could whenever she could. She wanted to shower Regina in the love and affection that the young girl deserved. "Yes of course, darling. What do you want to eat?"

Regina considered it before she giggled as she bounced in her arms. "Spaghestti!"

Ruby laughed as she stood up and she shook her head. "This is all beyond insane but she is super cute like this. I'll get that plate of spaghetti right out for the little princess." She started to walk back towards the kitchen before she turned and looked to her best friend. "Snow, if you ever need any help with the tike just ask okay?"

Snow White grinned at the brunette and she nods her head. "Of course. Thank you, Red."

"Thanks you Red!" Regina exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"You're welcome cutie." The brunette waitress said before she turned back so she could start putting in the orders.

David came up behind his wife and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That went..well."

Mary Margaret laughed as she said. "That it did. I can only help that everything continues to go well."

"Of course it will." Henry said with a smile as he stood beside is grandparents. "We'll make sure everything goes great. Won't we Reg,?"

"Right!" The three year exclaimed with a bright smile on her face as she snuggled into her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! My computer died and my charger is beyond repair so I haven't been able to get on a laptop long enough to update. I had this chapter almost completed but of course my laptop is dead so it's gone so I had to start all over.**

 **So anyway. Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for the reviews and loving. I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing the babies.**

 **~*~At Granny's ~*~**

Soon enough bellies were full of food and they were all ready to head back home. Home. A soft frown came to her face when she realized that she still hadn't gotten a call from Gold about the state of the mayor's home. She wasn't sure what he was doing to it or how long it would take for him to get done but she could tell from how Regina was curling into David that the little girl was getting tired. She pulled out her phone and she dialed his number and frowned as it went straight to voicemail. "Perhaps we should head over to the mayor's houses? See if Gold is finished." It was going to be difficult for her to start referring to the mansion to their own home. She was so used to her apartment and she was going to miss it terribly but she knew that it wasn't big enough for their now expanded family.

"Good idea. It seems like the little one is tired." David said as he shifted Regina in his arms. After she had finished her spaghetti the little girl had climbed into his lap and made it difficult for him to eat his own food. But the blonde had managed to eat around her, finding her too adorable to put off to the side until he finished.

Regina realized that he was talking about her and she shook her head quickly. "I'm not tired daddy." She fought back a yawn the best she could but it still escaped. She buried her face into his chest as she whispered. "Okies. Just a little tired. Not a lot tired."

Mary Margaret chuckled softly at that and she replied. "Right of course. Just a little tired."

At hearing her mother agree Regina gave a firm nod of her head before she yawned again and she snuggled further into her father. "When we get home can we watch a movie daddy?"

David knew that she would probably fall asleep before the movie even started but those big eyes were hard to say no to. "What movie do you want to watch, princess?"

"I wanna watch Lilo and Stitch." She declared with a firm nod of her head. "Its my favorites." The three year declared with a bright smile on her face.

Henry looked up from where he was sitting at that and he grinned slightly. "We use to watch that all the time." He said softly as he thought about all the times him and his mom rested on the couch in the family room with a bowl of popcorn and milkshakes as they watched some of his favorite movies. "What's another one of your favorites, Gina?"

"I likes Lion King and The Sound Of Music cause I like singing the songs." Regina said with a giggle as she started to perk up a bit as she looked to Henry. "You wanna watch them with me Hewnry?"

Henry made a face at the Sound Of Music and he said. "I'll watch The Lion King and Lilo and Stitch with you kid but I had to sit through the Sound Of Music far too many times." It was one of his mom's favorites and she always liked to watch it when it was her turn to pick a family movie for them to watch. He realized it had been a long time since they had one of those nights. Just the two of them curled up on the couch together and he realized that they probably wouldn't be able to have it again. Not like they used to. A sad frown came to his face and he looked to see that Regina was pouting as well. "Never mind, Gina. I'll watch it with you. We can have a movie night some time. Just the two of us okay?"

The smile that came to the three year olds face was so bright and wide that it was hard not to smile as well. "Okay Henwry!" she wasn't sure why but the thought getting to spend time with her nephew just made her giddy with excitement. "We can have popcorn and drink milkyshakes!"

Henry's grin widen at that and he nods his head. "Chocolate milkshakes with whipped cream!"

"Ewk I don't like whipped cream. No on mine." Regina made a face as she shook her head.

"Right sorry. Almost forgot m-." Henry stopped before he called the young girl mom and he shook his head as sad feeling gripped his chest. He felt Emma wrap his arm around his shoulder's and he gratefully leaned into the woman.

Snow and Charming had been having a soft conversation over Regina's head as the two children spoke. As they heard new things about their new daughter they realized just how much they didn't know about Regina. They would have to speak with Granny and Henry and perhaps even Gold to learn more about Regina so they could do their best at raising the small girl.

Regina was still giddy at the thought getting to spend time with Henry that she was but bouncing in her father's lap. She whirled around when she heard the door open and the bouncing stopped. "Gold is here." She declared as she pointed to him.

"Don't point, Regina. That's rude." Snow gently chastised before she was looking towards Gold as the man in question came in. "'I hope everything went alright."

"Of course it did, dearie." Gold said as he moved towards the family. He placed the key down on the table and she said. "Everything is done and you shall find it to your liking. I kept Henry's room the same." He gave a look to his grandson before he looked back to the others. "Changed up the master bedroom since I doubt you and the former mayor had the same style. Made the little princess room and gave the guest room a nice little makeover for ."

Emma blinked at hearing that Gold had included her in the new house. She gave a nod to him before she was lost in her own thoughts. Would she go with them to the house or take up the apartment? She wanted to spend time with all of them because she was sure that Henry would want to spend some nights at his bedroom. How was all this going to work out? She sighed as she ran her fingers through her blonde locks. She was far too tired for all of this thinking. She just wanted to shower and curl up in bed for the rest of the week.

Mary Margaret could tell that her daughter was lost in her thoughts so she placed a comforting hand on her forearm. She would be alright with whatever Emma decided to do. Though she wanted her family under the same roof tonight she would respect it if Emma wanted to spend some time by herself.

At feeling her mother's hand on her own Emma broke free from her thoughts and she grins at the woman. "Alright. Let's head to the house and see how everything looks and perhaps get some sleep. I don't know about you guys but I'm beat."

Regina lifted her head from David's shoulder and she said. "Just a little beat, Emm. Not a lot."

"Of course, kid." Emma said with a shake of her head and a soft laugh as she moved out of her seat.

Soon everyone was doing the same and once their meal was paid for they were getting their things together. Neal was getting himself a room at Granny's and had promised Henry that he would meet up with him for breakfast after they all got some rest. The man tossed Emma a look, hoping that she would want to join them and when he got a nod from the girl he grinned and said his goodbyes to everyone and went to his room.

Soon enough they were arriving at the mayoral mansion. Mary Margaret twirled the key around in her fingers for a few seconds before she moved forward and she opened the door. She moved in with slightly wide eyes. She had never been this far into Regina's home and she couldn't believe how nice it was. Well of course it was. Her step-mother always had nice taste. "This is nice.." She finally said as she moved up the small stairs of the foyer and further into the house. She paused at the stairs and waited for everyone else to follow her up.

Henry was the only one truly at home so he wasn't looking around like everyone else. He was hanging up his coat and scarf in it's rightful place and taking off his shoes and tucking them away. He moved further into the house and chuckled softly at seeing his grandparents reactions to the place. "You guys faces are pretty funny. Come on I'll show you guys around." He waved them forward and took them into each of the rooms in the house. The dining room, the living room and his mother's office. Which was still an office though it would probably belong to Snow now. Then he took them to the family room and grinned as Regina got excited at all the games and toys that were around. He looked towards the others and rolled his eyes at their expression. "She liked to spoil me. She would always say otherwise but whenever I asked for a new game or something like that she would get it for me and then we'd play together." He lifted up the game for his xbox and grinned slightly. They hadn't gotten a chance to play this one yet.

"Regina liked to play video games?" David asked with a shocked expression as he placed the three year old in question down so she could play around with the legos that were tucked away on the shelf.

"Oh yeah. She was a total nerd." Henry said with a laugh as he shook his head. "We own like all the Star Wars movies and the Harry Potter movies and books. She read my comic books with me." His voice trailing off as he looked to where his now pint sized mother was playing his Star Wars legos. "It was nice.." he decided that he would do those things again with her. It would be different yeah but she was still Regina and he still loved her and just wanted to spend time with her.

"The more you know.." Emma mused as she looked around at the various game and movies that were tucked away in their rightful place.

Mary Margaret rubbed her daughter's shoulder gently before she was heading towards Regina. "How about we go look at your room, sweetheart."

At the mention of her room the little girl perked up and she giggled. "Okay mommy!" she stood up and then the little girl was running off like a bullet. She was up the stairs rather quickly and she paused at the master bedroom. Her nose was scrunched up slightly as she stared at the doors.

The others went after her just as fast, not wanting the little girl to get hurt and because they were eager to see how her room looked. They paused as she did and it was David that made the first move. "What's wrong, princess?"

Regina tore her gaze from the door and she shook her head. 'Nothing daddy. That's your room. My room is over here." She moved down the hall and she went to the door that had a painted plaque that her name written in purple letters. She giggled as she touched it before she was opening the door wide. Her room was quite large with light purple painted walls and a dark purple carpet. Her bed was against the wall near the window and it was just the right size for a three year. She had a few toy chest and small bookcase and a bean bag chair as well as a dresser that was topped with a few pictures off everyone. She giggled as she moved to the bed and grabbed her stuffed animal. "Lookit! She's here!" she rushed over to her mother and offered the stuffed horse to her mother. "Rocinate." After her mother took the horse Regina was skipping over to look at her large doll house.

"Gold sure did outdo himself." David said with a raised brow as he moved forward into the room and looked around at everything that had been put inside. The closet filled with clothes that would fit the girl and shoes as well.

"She seems to know everything in here. Perhaps he went off of her thoughts?" Mary Margaret said with a shrug of her shoulders as she moved over to the framed pictures that where on the dresser. She grinned at realizing it was one of herself, David and Regina in what she assumed was the kitchen downstairs. Then there were pictures of Regina and Henry and Regina and Emma as well. "He put a lot of details into the room."

"He did say that he owed her." Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders as he moved towards the window. He grinned when he say his mother's apple tree was right in plain sight from here and he waved Regina over so she could look as well.

"My tree!" She giggled ass she pointed to it. "I gotta water it tomorrow, Henwry." She declared with a firm nod of her head. She yawned once again and tried to cover it up before her parents saw her.

Mary Margaret saw the yawn and she grinned slightly as she moved forward and she took Regina from Henry's arms and held her close. "Let's finish looking at everything and then everyone can have showers and bath time and perhaps we can watch a movie?"

Regina had been pouting up until she heard that a movie was going to be watched. "The Sound of Music!" she declared with a firm nod of her head.

"Whatever you want, Princess." David said with a chuckle as he rubbed Regina's head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright here is the next chapter! Thanks for enjoying what I'm doing what I'm doing so far and I hope I'm giving these character's justice! Things should start to pick in the next chapter I promise!**

 **I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

It was early in the morning a few weeks after they all returned home from Neverland. Young Regina was wide awake in her bed and waiting for her mommy or even her daddy to come and kiss her good morning. But no one came. She figured it had to be pretty early and they were still sleeping. The three year frowned at the thought of that and with a heavy sigh she wiggled out of bed, grabbing her stuffed horse, and slipped on her fuzzy house shoes. She was going to wake them up herself.

She was silent and determined as she opened her door up further and she wondered down the hall. She paused outside of Henry's room. He was still staying here with them because he said that he missed his room. Regina didn't understand what he meant but she was glad that he was here. Emma too! She grins as she peeked into her big sister's room. They were all still sleep and absolutely no fun. She considered waking Emma and Henry up first but she wanted mommy and daddy so she continued on her mission to wake up her parents.

Finally getting to the master bedroom she paused outside of the door and pressed her small ear against it. She realized that they were still sleeping. She could hear mommy and daddy both snoring. She giggled softly at that and grasped the doorknob and let herself into their large room. She saw her parents head's resting against the pillows near the top of the bed and saw that mommy was being cuddled by daddy. She giggled once again and she moved as silently as she could to their bed. She grasped the comforter and she eased herself up into their large bed before she crawled so that she could be between them.

"Mommyyyyy." Regina sang as she poked at her mother's rosy cheeks. "Daddyyyy.." She sang as she tugged at his arm gently. "Wake up time."

David was the first one to stir at the tugging and singing. He blinked and looked towards the girl resting on his side. Her appearance made the blond grin. Her light purple night dress was rumpled from sleep as was her long curly locks (her braid must have come undone during the night) and in her arms was her stuffed horse.

"And what are you doing, princess?"

"I'm wakes you up! Everyone is still sleeping. Boring daddy." The three year chastised as she wagged her finger at her father.

David chuckled as he sat up the best he could with Snow still resting on his other arm. "How about we let everyone sleep for a bit longer? We can go ahead and start making breakfast for everyone."

Regina's eyes lit up at the thought of making breakfast for everyone else and she nods her head as quickly as she could. "Oh yes." She whispered fiercely as she nods her head. She quickly moved off the bed and she wiggled down to the ground. "I'll go waits in the kitchen!" without hearing another word from her father the girl rushed out the room and to the stairs.

David waited until Regina was gone before he groaned and dropped his head down to the bed. He felt Snow snuggle into him and he grins as he kissed gently behind her ear. "Are you up, Snow?"

"Mmm hmm. Want me to go down with her?" Was her sleepy response. She was use to getting up Regina in the mornings but she had a long night and was still rather tired.

"No no. You rest. The princess and I will get breakfast ready. Just be ready to go to Granny's in case we mess up the French toast."

Mary Margaret laughed softly at that and she nods her head. "I'll keep that mind. Though I have faith you, Charming."

"And your faith means everything to me." He replied with a little smirk before he pressed another kiss to her neck. "Alright. I must got tend to the princess before she starts shouting for me to join her. She's a bossy one."

Mary Margaret laughed at that and she nods as she snuggled under the blankets. She missed her husband once he left her side but she was already dozing off once again so she wasn't going to complain too much.

David made his way downstairs as silently as he could. He could faintly hear Regina in the kitchen singing some song she had heard from some movie. He noticed that she did that often. Sang and danced about. He found it amusing and rather adorable. Soon he found himself in the kitchen and watching Regina as she skipped around the island. He grins as he moved and picked the girl in his arms. "Are you ready to cook, princess?"

"Oh yes! Aprons daddy. Aprons." She pointed to the aprons that were on the hooks. She had one for herself and mama had one as well.

"I don't have one, sweetheart." David said as he moved and grabbed Regina's light purple apron and helped her into it.

"You can wear mommy's." The three year declared as she pointed to the pink apron. "Put it on."

David groaned softly but placed Regina down so he could get the apron on. He knew that if he had declined Regina would have pouted until he put the apron on. So there really wasn't a point in trying to decline her wants and demands.

Regina giggled softly as she watched him put the apron on. She moved forward and tied the back in the best bow that she could manage with her hands. "Did it! Now we make foods for everyone daddy!"

"Right." David said as he surveyed the kitchen. "Let's try eggs and french toast." he could manage that. He hoped.

Cooking with a three year old was far more difficult than David could have predicated. There was a mess on the counter and eggshells in splattered on the floor. He had managed to burn each batch of french toast and there was no more bread or eggs. But Regina was having a splendid time so that had to count for something right?

When he realized that he was sure that breakfast was not going to be saved he sighed and turned to look at Regina. "Princess. I think we might just have to head to Granny's."'

"Granny's!" She exclaimed with a giggle as she nods her head. "Could we smiley face pancakes? I'm gonna go get dressed!" she didn't even wait for his response before she was running up the stairs. She saw Henry and Emma coming down the stairs and she paused to tell him that they were going to Granny's for breakfast and then ran to her bedroom.

Henry and Emma chuckled and watched the young girl go before they went to the kitchen. "Oh man. Grandma is going to kill you. Look at this mess." Henry said with a laugh as he eyed the mess in the kitchen.

"Which is why I'm trying to get it cleaned up before she gets done here. Any helpers?" David asked hopefully as he gestured towards the mess that him and Regina had made. At seeing neither of them make a move forward he sighed. "The faster we get this done the sooner we can get to Grannys."

That had the mother and son duo in motion and they were soon helping David clean up the mess. With the three of them working the mess was cleaned up and they were heading up the stairs to get dressed for the day.

While they cleaned up downstairs Regina was getting cleaned and dressed by Snow. She got to pick out what she wanted to wear, a light blue dress and matching flats, and even got to brush her own hair. She then followed her mother into the bedroom so she could help her find something to wear as well. She declared that her mother had to wear a dress that was just like her's cause they were going to be twins.

It took perhaps almost an hour for everyone to get fully dressed and ready for the day. Soon enough they were walking to Granny's for breakfast. They arrived shortly and took their usual spot in the place and waited for Ruby to come over to and take their orders.

Regina was seated at the end of the the table and was playing around with her crayons. She was barely listening to anyone else as she played and sang softly to herself. Her little legs swinging back and forth as she made her crayons dance. She pouts as her green crayon fell to the ground. She tried her best to reach for it but she couldn't. "Mommy? Crayon.' she pointed to the stray crayon eagerly.

"One second Regina." Mary Margaret promised as she fixed her coffee.

Regina wanted it now. She huffed lightly as she wiggled her fingers at her crayon and continued to try and reach for it. She could feel something odd building in her. Something tingly inside of her. But she ignored it and still reached for her crayon. The strange feeling grew and grew and before she could even realize what was happening the crayon vanished in light purple smoke and appeared on the table. She stared with wide eyes at the crayon and then back to the ground and then back to the crayon. She grabbed it and held the crayon close to her chest as the three year old struggled to figure out what had happened. She wasn't sure what she had just done and she wasn't sure if she should tell her parents what had happened just then. Deciding against it she tried to focus back on her coloring.

Little did she know someone in the diner had seen her little magic display. They watched the small girl with a sneer clear on their face and they knew this would mean nothing but trouble for everyone in this town.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here is the next chapter! Hope you all like. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **I don't own these characters. I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

Everything slowly started to settle into a routine for the Charming family. Emma and David took back their jobs as deputy and sheriff of the town. Henry was back at school and was actually getting the chance to make friends. Mary Margaret had taken the job as mayor and she was viewing her transition as the hardest. She had been a teacher for the last 28 years and she had enjoyed her job. She had loved teaching the children and she missed it terribly. She didn't exactly like her new job as mayor. It was hard at first but was slowly getting the hang of everything. She wasn't as organized as Regina was (seriously the woman had labels and file cabinets with more labels) but she found that if she continued doing as Regina had done during her reign as mayor than the town wouldn't fall apart. Throw in her own ideas and the town might just prosper.

Snow was torn from her thought when she heard Regina whizzing by her. The young girl had adjusted rather well to all of this. She acted as if this was the norm for her, and Snow guessed that it indeed the norm for her. It was all that Regina knew and Snow found herself grateful for it. From what she knew of Regina's upbringing she was glad that she was able to give the girl the childhood that she deserved.

"Mommy!" Regina squealed as she came running back to her. She jumped and down on the balls of her feet and she was giggling as her long locks bounced against her shoulders.

"Yes, Regina?" Snow asked with a grin as she placed her cup of tea down on the kitchen counter. She was trying to figure out what she was going to prepare for dinner before David and Emma got home. Henry was currently hanging out with Neal and would be home soon after David and Emma so they could all have dinner together. Dinner that she has yet to even start.

Realizing that she should be paying attention to her daughter and not getting so lost in her thoughts Mary Margaret looked down at her. "What is it, dear?"

"Can we have cheeseburgers for dinner?" the three year old asked with a grin on her face as she clutched her stuffed horse close to her chest. "And waffle fries. I loveeee waffle fries, mama."

"I know you do Regina but we don't have waffle fries." Mary Margaret replied with a frown as she did a mental inventory on the kitchen supplies. She knew that she had to go grocery shopping sooner rather than later.

"Then we should go to Granny's. Granny's has waffle fries and cheeseburgers." She replied with a firm nod of her head as she looked towards her mothers.

"Regina we went to Granny's two days ago." The older woman sighed as she looked down to this big brown eyes that would most likely convince her that Granny's was of course the best option.

"But that was two days ago mama. We should go today." she sighed as she let herself fall against her mother's leg and she hugged the woman's leg tightly. "Pleaseeeee. Waffle fries." she sang as she looked up to her.

Mary Margaret had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud. Regina was far too adorable for her own good or perhaps the older woman was just a pushover? She sighed as she hunched forward and picked up the toddler. "Fine. We can go to Granny's."

Regina giggled excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and she rested her head against her mother's cheek. "Thank you mommy."' She bounced up and down in her arms as she thought about the waffle fries that she was going to eat soon. "When are Emmy and Daddy gonna be home? I wanna go to Granny's now."

"Patience, Regina." Mary Margaret replied. She felt Regina's small body tense for only a few moments but the young girl relaxed. She hated it that Regina still got tense whenever she had to tell her not to do something. It just made her want to cuddle the girl close and snuggle away all her fears. Mary Margaret rubbed her back gently as she walked out the kitchen and into the play room. "They should be home very soon. How about we play for a little bit before they get home?"

"Okay mommy!" As soon as the girl was place down in the playroom Regina was rushing over to where the toy box was. She quickly pulled out her dolls and she gestured for her mother to come over and play with her as well. Once her mother came over to her Regina grinned and she passed her mother a doll so they could play together.

That was how Emma and David found the duo. Regina was mimicking the voice of the dragon while Snow did the princess. Regina was so into the story that they were playing that she didn't realize her father and big sister were home until she heard Emma's laugh. She quickly tossed her toy dragon aside and she ran over to fling herself at her father. "Daddy!"

David was prepared for the leaping princess and he wrapped his arms around her as he hugged her close. "Hello, Regina." he kissed both her cheeks before he shifted the girl to his hip so he could wrap his arm around his wife as he came over to greet him as well. "How are my girls?"

Regina was busy making silly faces with Emma and she whirled around to look at her father as she said. "Good! I played with Tink today." they were still trying to figure out a daycare situation for Regina. Most of the parents didn't Regina around their young girl and the daycare in Storybrooke didn't want to accept Regina. So the Charmings had Tink watching the girl until they managed to get the daycare to see reason.

"And what did you guys play today?" David asked with a grin.

"Daddy. We can talk about this later." Regina huffed. "We gotta go now."

"And where are we going bossy pants?" Emma asked with a raised brow as she followed her parents out of the play room.

"Granny's! We gonna have waffle fries for dinner. Mommy said so Emmy." She playfully stuck her tongue out at her big sister before she started to bounce up and down in her father's lap once again. "Now daddy!"

"Calm down, princess. We can go now." He said with a grin as he rocked her slightly in his arms. He looked to Mary Margaret to make sure that it was alright with his wife. Once he got the nod of approval he grabbed Regina's jacket and placed her down so he could help the girl into it before he was getting the jacket for his wife and helping her into jacket as well. "Are my ladies ready?" he looked from Emma then to Regina and finally to his wife.

"Just sent a text to Neal telling him and Henry to meet us at Granny's." Emma said as she slipped her phone into her pocket. "Let's go."

Regina cheered and she eagerly grabbed her big sister's hand and tugged her towards the door. She went into a long tangent of everything that her and Tink had done that day. She told every activity in avid detail as they walked down the street.

"Then mommy got home and Tink left and she said that we were going to go the park tomorrow." She finished in one big whoop. She stared up at Emma with a bright smile on her face. "I can't wait until tomorrow cause then I can tell you."

Emma never ever thought in a million years that she would have a little sister and she never would have guess that she would find a little sister in Regina. But here they where. She found that she was starting to love the little girl as if she was truly her sister and it worried the woman but it also made her grin. "And I can't wait to hear about it, kid. But maybe you could wait until me until we are all seated. Then you can tell everyone about it."

Regina slowly nods her head and she grins. "Good idea." She giggled as she opened the door to Granny's and she skipped right in. "Ruby!" she sang as she went to their usual spot.

Ruby looked up from the table she was cleaning off and she grins at the little queen. "Sup, short stuff. Tink said you guys had fun today."

David quickly shook his head. "Please don't get her started."

"Rude daddy.' Regina huffed as looked to him. She went to say something else but she saw Henry and Neal coming in. "Henwry!" she squealed as she let go of Emma's hand and she was running over to hug him.

But right in that moment another waitress was walking right in the little girls path. They both collided and the plate of hot food slipped from the woman's grasp and started to crash to the ground. Without even thinking nor understanding what she was doing Regina held out her small hands and watched in amazement as the plate stopped from hitting the ground. She stared with wide eyes and she looked down to her hands before she glanced around. Everyone was staring at her. Her family seemed shocked and worried and other people..those people looked just as worried but there were some that looked angry. She didn't like it, not one bit. She dropped her hands and the plate crashed to the floor causing her to stumble back closer to the door.

"Did you see that!?"

"She has her powers!"

"What if she goes evil again!?"

Everyone was shouting and it made Regina's head hurt. She whimpered softly as she stumbled back towards the door. "I sworry. I sorry." she clasped her hands tightly in front of her and before her parents could reach her she was stumbling out of the diner and running.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret shouted. She grasped David's arm, who was still a bit shocked that the girl had used magic, and she yanked him into gear. The charming family ran after the small girl and all paused in terror as Regina ran right into the street.

"Regina stop!" Emma shouted as she ran forward to try and grab her but a car was already speeding down the street.

Regina stood with wide eyes and it seemed like everything slowed down around her. Her little hands were sweating and her heart was beating so terribly fast. She whirled around as if she was going to run back to her parents but she was so scared and she just wanted to go. She felt the weird feeling bubbling once again inside of her and before the car made contact she was vanishing in purple smoke.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of a cliffhanger last week...ehehe. But no fear the new chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy it. As always please review. Feedback is a glorious thing**

 **I don't own OUAT they belong to ABC. I'm merely borrowing them**

"Regina!" Multiple voices shouted as the car skidded to a stop right where the girl had been standing.

"Where is she?!" David shouted as he ran over to where the car was and looked around wildly for the small girl that had been standing right where he was standing.

The man, a simple florist, stepped out of his car clearly shaken. "I didn't even see her! And I tried to stop but there was this purple smoke and.." his voice trailing off as he looked quickly between Snow and David. "I'm so sorry."

"No no..It's alright. It was an accident and she isn't hurt." Mary Margaret quickly soothed the man. At least she hoped Regina wasn't hurt. She had seen the purple smoke so she knew that the young girl had used her powers to get away from the car. The only question was where she was. She looked towards Emma, Neal and Henry. "We need to split up and look for her."

"Where would she go?" Neal asked. Truthfully he cared for the little girl. He didn't really know much about the Evil Queen, only knowing that she had cast the curse that sent everyone here and that she was the woman that raised his son. He was grateful for the latter of course and he wanted to make sure that the little girl was okay.

"Home. We'll go look at home." David said as he gestured towards his wife.

"And her vault..I mean it's where older Regina might have vanished off to if she was scared so she might be there." Emma said and with a firm nod of her head she added. "I'll go there. Neal and Henry you guys check the park. She loves looking at the ducks."

"Gotcha. Well find her. I know that we will!." Henry declared with a sure nod of his head even though the boy was rightfully scared about the state his former mother would be in.

Ruby had seen everything just like the others that had gathered out of Granny's after Regina's magical display only a few moments earlier. She pushed her way towards her friends and she said. "I'll check the station. She likes being there with Emma and David. And Granny is going to wait here if she happens to show up and Belle said she's going to the library to see if she wound up there somehow."

Mary Margaret offered her friend a smile and a quick hug. "Thanks Ruby." She looked towards Belle and then Granny as well. "Thank you both as well."

"No problem. Now go find the child. Poor thing is probably scared out of her mind." Granny declared before she turned back and went into the diner.

Emma could feel the rising tension in the crowd and she did not have time to deal with the people who were frightened of a three year's old display of magic. "We don't have time for anyone's irrational fears of a toddler's magic display. We are leaving to find her and if anyone else finds her before we do please bring her back to granny's.." she saw how some of the people look and the blonde tossed a glare. "Unharmed or you'll have to answer to me."

Neal took that as his cue to leave and he rubbed his son's shoulder. "Come on, kid. Let's go find Gina."

Henry walked alongside his father in a quick pace. "She's gonna be alright, yeah?"

"Of course she is Henry. We'll make sure of it."

~*~Regina~*~

Regina landed rather ungracefully in a strange place. There weren't any windows and it reminded her of the cell at her daddy's work. She stood up and smoothed down her dress with her trembling fingers. She had no idea how she had gotten here or where here was. She just wanted to go home.

She started to look around at the strange things in the room and it made her very nervous to be here. That strange feeling was growing once again inside of her and it made her clutch her fingers tightly together. She didn't like the thing she had done in the diner. Well no one else seemed to like it. They were scared of her. She didn't want people to be scared of her. What if mommy and daddy and Emmy and Henrwy were scared of her now too? At that thought her tears turned into sobs and she dropped herself down onto the ground. The urge to go home was even stronger but she had no idea how to get out of this scary place.

The toddler curled into herself as a tiredness crept into her system. Though she hadn't realized it she had used quite a lot of magic for a girl her size and her body was tired. She was tired. So without meaning to she fell asleep curled up on the ground of the weird room.

~*~Emma~*~

Emma was quick in getting to Regina's vault. She had to hope that the girl was here or at home. She didn't want one of the overzealous townsfolk finding the toddler after all. She sighed as she struggled to think of what she was going to do with those people. Couldn't they see that Regina was only a kid? A scared kid that didn't know what was happening with her. That thought made the blonde sigh and shake her head slightly. She'd work something out. She had to.

She stepped down the stairs and she looked around the dark vault. Green eyes squinted around and she called out. "Regina? Hey..Gina are you in here?" she paused in her calling out to the young girl to see if she would call back. At not hearing anything she moved further into the vault and continued to call out the young girl's name. She was heading back towards the front of the vault when she saw a pair of little feet on the ground. The rest of the body was blocked by some sort of box or something. Emma recognized those flats straight away and she breathed a sigh of relief as she rushed over to the young girl. "Regina?" she squatted down next to her and she looked over the toddler to make sure that she was unharmed. She found that she was merely sleeping. Grinning Emma lifted the little girl into her arms and carried her out of the vault to where she parked her car. Once she had Regina safely tucked in the backseat she sent a message to her parents to let them know that she had Regina and that she was on her way home.

~*~The Charmings~*~

Mary Margaret had been checking in the playroom when she got the text from Emma that she had found Regina. She breathed a sigh of relief and she called out to David that Regina was fine and on her way home.

David breathed a sigh of relief and he went to meet his wife in the playroom. He could see the look of distress on her face and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "She's alright, Snow."

"But is she? She's only three and she's already using her magic and you saw how the everyone reacted to her. I'm worried that something will happen and we'll ruin this second chance that she was given. I want he to be happy, David, safe and happy." Mary Margaret said before she heaved a great sigh and she rested her head against his shoulder.

David cupped the back of her head with his hand and stroked his fingers through her short locks. "I know. I want the same thing for her. Your fears are mine but we will conquer them. I know it. We just have to assure her that this is okay. That her having magic doesn't change how we feel about her."

"Does it?" Her voice soft as she pulled back so she was looking towards her husband. It didn't change a single thing for her. Most days the fact that Regina was just a deaged version of the former evil queen was pushed to the back of her mind. She saw Regina as her daughter. She had memories of having this little girl since birth and motherly instincts that came with it.

The blond blinked at her question and he shook his head. "Of course it doesn't. I love Regina. Sure there are some moments where I realize just how insane this is but those thoughts always get brushed aside when that little girl giggles and calls me daddy. This may be her second chance at having a good childhood but it's also our chance of raising a daughter. Of having a good relationship with Regina and all of us being a family.. Her having magic isn't going to change any of that for me, Snow."

A watery grin came to her face and she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "I love you, Charming."

He couldn't help the ruggish grin that came to his face and he wrapped his arms about her waist. "And I love you, Snow." he pecked her lips gently before he tightened his hold of his wife. He stood there with her in his arms for longer than he realized when the sound of the front door opened and he heard his oldest daughter calling out for them.

"They're back." Mary Margaret said with a grin before she was slipping out his arms and heading to meet their daughters at the front door. She saw that Emma had wrapped Regina up in the blonde's red leather jacket and it was probably the cutest thing she had ever seen. It was then that she noticed the little girl was sleeping. "Is she alright?" she asked as she moved forward and took Regina from Emma's arms.

"Yeah. I mean I think so. I found her curled up on the ground of the vault. She's probably just really tired. I mean the few times I used my magic I was beyond tired. And she managed to teleport so I have to assume she's pretty damn tired." Emma explained in a soft tone.

Mary Margaret nods her head as she cradled the little girl in her arms. She saw the dried tears marks on her little face and she sighed as she stroked her fingers against the soft skin of her cheeks. "Oh Regina." she cuddled her close to her chest for a few seconds before she was excusing herself to put Regina in her bed.

David and Emma stood in the foyer of the hose and watched the raven haired woman walked off. Each of them silent for a few moments before Emma's phone went off. She saw it was a text from Neal saying that he was bringing Henry back and that he had told Ruby that Regina had been found. She thanked him and slipped her phone into her pocket. She looked to her father with questioning eyes as she asked. "What are we going to do?"

David wrapped his arm about her shoulder and guides her to the living room so they could both relax. Well try to relax. "I don't know what the next step is. But we are going to protect Regina." he sounded so sure of himself even though he wasn't sure how he was going to do it just yet.

"Protect Regina.." Emma repeated with a firm nod of her head. She had a feeling in her gut that things weren't going to get any better from her and she hoped that she was wrong. She really really did hope it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it.**

 **As always review and tell me what you guys are thinking. Or tell me things you'd like to see in future chapters.**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. I'm just playing around with them..**

It had been a few days since the diner incident and Regina hadn't bounced back from it. She started acting withdrawn and timid around everyone and she still didn't want to go back to Granny's nor the Charmings did their best to explain to the little girl that her having magic was a good thing not a bad thing. That everyone reacted that way because they didn't understand that. But Regina wasn't won over by the speeches and she continued to pout around the house.

Mary Margaret was very worried about Regina. She wasn't use to the little girl moping around like this and she didn't like it one bit. She finally got the idea of a girl's day out. Just her and Regina and perhaps Emma if her oldest daughter wasn't too busy. They could go and get their nails done and perhaps a hair cut or a trim for them all. Maybe that could get a smile on the little girl's face. Quite happy with her new idea she jumped up from where she was sitting and she went to find the rest of her family. She wondered about the house until she came to the family room. She heard the TV going, the Sound of Music it sounded like, and she walked into an adorable sight of David sprawled out on the couch and Regina resting on his chest as she mumbled the words to the song that Julie Andrews was singing. Emma and Henry were sitting on the floor next to each other, both of them with slightly pained expression on their faces. Mary Margaret wondered how many times Regina had them watch this movie.

Regina tore her gaze from the TV when she heard her mother enter the room and she gave her a small grin. "Hi mommy."

The short haired mother grinned bright at her daughter and she moved towards her. She kneeled down in front of the girl and ran her fingers through her hair. "Hello, darling. I just had a wonderful idea. Would you like to hear it?"

"Mmm hmm." Regina said as she started to perk up.

"I was thinking that could have a girl's day out. Go and get our nails done and maybe buy some new clothes and if you want get a haircut." Snow said with a hopeful smile as she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "How does that sound?"

Regina was silent as she looked away from her mother so she could look at her nails. She looked back up to her and she asked softly. "Could I paint my nails purple and cut my hair?"

Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief and she grins as she nods her head. "Of course you can, Regina. Purple nails for you. Red nails for me."

"Emm? You gonna come?" Regina asked with a hopeful smile as she looked to her big sister. She was already sitting up on her father's chest and edging her way off of him and onto the floor.

Emma looked like she wanted to protest but she caught the smile on Regina's face and she couldn't say no. Not to the face. So she forced herself to smile and reply. "Think I'll go with red, kid."

Regina giggled excitedly and clapped her hands. "I'm gonna go get my shoes on! We gotta go now mommy. Come on, Emm!" And with that the three year old was running from the playroom and out to the hall so she could wrestle her shoes on

~*~Hair Shop~*~

It had been a long day for the ladies in the Charming family. They had went to get their nails done first and Emma convinced her mother to get massages as well. After getting their nails and toes done they went to get their hair done. Emma passed on this, she was perfectly fine with washing and drying her own hair thank you very much,, and Mary Margaret was only getting a trim. Regina had decided that she was tired of her long longs and she wanted her curls cut short to her shoulders. Mary Margaret had been apprehensive at first but Regina had convinced her that she really, really, wanted her hair that short. So the raven haired woman gave the okay to the hair stylist and watched as Regina's once waist length curls started getting chopped off.

She really should have listened to her gut instinct.

Once Regina was done she stared at the hair on the floor in amazement before she was looking up to see her hair in the mirror. She touched the hair that now fell to her shoulders before glancing back down to the hair on the floor.

Emma could see a breakdown in the making and she stepped forward with a grin on her face. "Regina you look so cute."

Regina looked towards Emma with wide eyes and she shook her hair quickly. "No.."

"No what, honey? Emma's right. You look beautiful with your hair cut like that, princess." Mary Margaret cut in as she picked the girl up from the chair and hoisted her on her hip. She offered the hairstylist a silent thank you before they start to leave.

Regina turned and looked to the woman who had cut off her hair and she looked down to the hair that was being swept up. "No. I want my hair back mommy." she reached for the hair even though she knew it was a lost cause. "Make it come back."

"Oh Regina." Snow sighed as she held the girl close to her chest and kissed her forehead. "We can't put it back on. It will grow back."

At hearing that tears welled in Regina's eyes and she cried. Sh ignored the kind words and gentle reassurances that Emma and her mother gave her in favor in crying. She cried all the way down the street and hadn't even realized they were going to Granny's until they got to the door. "W-what are we d-doing?"

"Daddy and Henry and Neal are here waiting for us. We are going to have lunch together." Mary Margaret explained gently as she rubbed the girl's back. "I bet they are all going to like your haircut, Regina."

Regina pouts at that and she buries her face into her mother's shoulder and keeps it there as they walk into the diner.

Mary Margaret sighs at that and she walks over to where the others are waiting for them. She gives David a look as they sit down and she rubs Regina's back gently. "Regina don't you want to show them all your nails and your hair?"

"No." She huffed out against her mother's shoulder and she clung to her shirt even tighter.

David frowned and he looked to Emma to find out what was going on. Emma saw the look her dad was giving her and she sighed as she explained how Regina didn't like her new haircut.

"Regina. I think the haircut looks nice."Neal declared with a firm nod of his head.

"Yeah you look cool, kid." Henry chimed in after his father spoke.

At hearing Henry speak of her hair cut Regina's head lifted up slightly and she looked to the rest of her family with tear stained cheeks and wide eyes. "R-really?"

David was getting a napkin as he heard her and he said. "Really." he wiped away at her tears and offered her a smile. "You look beautiful. Little princess."

Regina slumped down at that and she shook her head. "Princesses have long hair, daddy."

"Nu huh." Henry disagreed quickly. "At the end of the movie Rapunzel had really short hair and she was still a princess and Snow White. She has short hair and she wears that red ribbon. You know what would be cool? You could get a ribbon and wear it in your hair, Gina."

Emma couldn't help but smirk at the mention of the fictional Snow White and she stole a glance at her mother, who was smiling as well, before she looked to Regina. "The kid's right. You would look cute with a ribbon in your hair."

"Could it be a purple ribbon to match my nails?" She asked unsurely as she tugged gently on the short strands of her hair.

"Of course it can can go buy some ribbons in any colors that you want, Regina." Mary Margaret promised with a bright smile on her face. She was beyond glad that Regina was finally coming around to her new haircut.

Regina grins at that and she nods her with a bright smile. "Okay, mommy. I want a purple ribbon and a black ribbon and maybe a red ribbon." All of her fuss clearly forgotten and she was officially happy with her hair cut. She looked around the diner and she pointed to Granny. "I'm gonna show Granny!" She wiggled out of her mother's lap and scooted to the edge of the booth.

"Alright Regina. Hurry back so we can order."

Regina was skipping over to Granny when she bumped into a boy. He was probably a year older than her with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. She frowned slightly at him and she said "Watch it."

"You bumped into me."

"Did not."

"Did to!"

"Did not!" Regina exclaimed as she poked him in the chest.

"Hey don't poke me! That's rude and I'm gonna tell Sister Nova on you." He declared as his little hands went to his hips and a glare came to his face.

"Tattle tale." She poked him right again and she stepped back with a satisfied on her face. That was until he yelled at her and poked her right back. She poked him back and then it was an all out poking session between the two of them that only got broken up when Emma noticed what was happening and walked over and pulled the two of them apart.

"Regina what in the world are you doing?"

"He started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Emma groans and she held up her hands. "Enough. Both of you say sorry."

The boy glared at Regina once more for good measure before he looked to Emma. "She has to say sorry first."

"You do!" Regina exclaimed as she pointed to him.

"Regina enough. Apologize to the kid so we can go sit down and eat."

Regina huffed and she glared down at her feet before she looked to the blond kid. "Sworry for poking you."

The boy smirked at her before he said. "I accept your apology. I'm sorry for poking you back and bumping into you."

"I tolds you that you bumped into me!" She moved to poke him again but was being lifted up by her father, who had come over to see what was going on with his daughters.

The boy gave her a dimpled grin and went to say something but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Sister Nova. A sheepish smile came to his face and he lowered his head.

"What's going on over here?" She asked with a raised brow and a small smile on her face.

"Seems like they got into a bit of an argument but I made them apologize." Emma explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She hadn't seen this kid around nor the others that seemed to be with Nova. She then remembered the lost boys that came to them from Neverland and she made a mental note to check in on them more.

"Robin." Nova said with a soft sigh. "He's usually very sweet. I'm sorry."

"No no. I'm pretty sure Regina started it. It's alright." Emma replied with a shake of her head. "Besides they're kids. Kids argue about stuff. Everything is fine."

"Well alright. Thank you for handling it Emma. I have my hands tied with all of the lost boys."

"We're merry men now, Nova." Robin declared with a fist pump. He grins brightly as her heard agreement from his best friends. "See?"

Nova laughed at that and she ruffled his blond locks. "What I see is our food is ready and we should head home so we can have our picnic. Come on." she said her goodbyes to the sheriffs and then to Regina before she ushered the boys out of the diner.

Regina was glaring daggers at the back of Robin as he walked away with that stupid smile on his face. She let her father lead her over to the table, completely forgetting that she had wanted to show Granny her new haircut and she sulked in her seat.

"Who was that?" Henry asked curiously. "And why are you pouting, Gina."

"Those were the lost boys that came back with us. I guess him and Regina got into a little arguement." David explained with a little smirk as he looked to his sulking toddler. Times like this he could see older Regina in the younger one and it was pretty funny.

"He's name was Robin and they're merry men now daddy." Regina rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Robin's a stupid name and he bumped into me."

"Regina that's not nice Robin is lovely name." Mary Margaret said with a little frown on her face, though a smile was coming to her face.

"Wait Robin and the merry men? Oh no way." Henry said with wide eyes before he started to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. His shrunken mother turned toddler just had a poke fest with a kid that was probably Robin Hood.

"Not funny." Was all Regina said before she grabbed her crayons and started coloring in the color sheet that Ruby had left for her. The little girl soon found herself lost in her coloring and the haircut fiasco was soon forgotten as was the altercation with that boy. All that mattered was her coloring.


	10. Chapter 10

The days turned into a week and everyone seemed to relax after Regina's little magic show in Granny's. Sure, she was still getting weird looks but as far as Emma could tell no one seemed to be plotting something outlandish and stupid against the toddler. So she focused on getting used to being a full time mom to Henry, sheriff of the town and the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. Throw in an ex that seems to want to try and start over and Emma was just a bit stressed out. But thankfully she had her parents to help her through all of this. They were all going through this parenting thing together for the first time and it was strange but they were all doing the best they could.

Just like the adults in her life Regina was also adjusting to everything. She was still being watched by either Granny and Red or Tink whenever her parents were working, since the daycare in town wasn't interested in caring for the former evil queen (even though she didn't know that), and when she was with Tink she would practice her magic. She had only used it a few times during their sessions and it was very tiring so Tink never pushed her too hard to do something. Which the little girl was grateful for. She didn't like using her magic too much. It was scary and she always remembered just how scared and angry everyone looked in the diner that day. She didn't understand why they looked like that but she just did as her mommy told her and kept pushing forward and think happy thoughts.

It was late into the afternoon and for the first time in days the whole family was home. Henry was out of school. Charming had talked Red into covering things at the station and then managed to convince the rest of the family that a trip to the park would be needed. Regina was all for the idea of going to the park and her enthusiasm was what brought the rest of the family together and soon they were all packing up a picnic so they could have a normal family outing.

Hopefully.

Regina was holding onto her mother's hand as they walked into the park. She could see other children playing and she wanted to run over and play with them too but she knew she wasn't suppose to let go of her mother's hand until she was told that she was allowed to. So she waited as patiently as she could.

Snow could tell that Regina was getting figdety so she moved Charming and Neal along, wanting them to hurry up and pick a spot they could settle, and once the spot had been found she let go of Regina's hand. She leaned down so she was level with the girl and she said. "Regina. You can go play but you have to stay on the playground and in our line of sight. If you can look back and not see us you are too far, okay?"

Regina was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she listened to her mother. "Okay mommy! I won't go far I promise." she gave her a sweet smile before she was running as fast as her little feet could carry her. She went straight to the jungle gym and she started to climb.

Emma watched Regina go before she looked to Henry. "Watch out for her?"

"Can I finish this chapter first?" Henry asked as he gestured to his copy of Harry Potter. He had no problem playing with Regina but he was nearly done with the book and this chapter was getting good.

"Sure thing, kid." Emma grins as she ruffled her son's hair. She watched as he sat down on the blanket that Mary Margaret had spread out. Once he was situated she turned her attention to Neal and her father. "What are you guys doing?"

"We're going to toss this around." David said with a grin as he held up the football. He liked having Neal around. Sure he didn't like the fact the guy had knocked up his daughter and left her for jail but he understood why he did it. Didn't like it but he understood. He could tell that Neal was trying to do right by Emma and Henry now so he wouldn't hold his past against him.

Emma rolled her eyes at the two of them and she sat down beside her mother. "Just the two of us, yeah?"'

"Seems like it." The raven haired bandit replied with a laugh as she wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder and rubbed it gently. Her eyes scanning the playground to see where Regina was and how she was doing. She spotted the girl climbing up the stairs to the slide and she knew she should go over and join her youngest. But right now she would spend a little bit of time with her oldest girl.

Regina didn't mind being alone. She was having fun climbing up the stairs and going down the slide. There was a bumpy slide and a straight slide and then a curvy one. She tried each of them and decided that the bumpy one wasn't fun at all but the curvy one was super fun! So she stuck with that one. She had just went down it when she noticed other kids, perhaps a few years older than her, she didn't have any friends and she wanted some. She decided that she would go over and talk to them. She straightened her dress and walked over to them with a shy grin on her face. "Hi."

The older kids, two girls and a boy, turned when Regina came over to them and they merely looked to her. Before grinning. The oldest girl replied. "Hey."

"I like you dress." Regina said as she pointed to the girl's dark green dress.

"Thanks I like yours too. You wanna play with us?" The girl asked with a bright smile.

"Okay!" Regina said with cheek splitting grin on her face. They wanted to play with her! She learned they were playing tag and that the boy was it. Once he started to count she turned on her heels and started to run away giggling with glee. She ran to behind the play structure and peeked around to make sure that the boy wasn't coming out towards her. She noticed he was going after one of the girls, and getting closer to where she was, so she ran in the other direction giggling happily.

They played this game for what seemed like hours, though it was only a good five minutes, before Regina got it. Her purple ribbon was slightly ascew and she had grass stains on her tights but she was happy she had these kids to play with. She didn't even mind that she was it. She had just counted to three and was turning to chase after the girl, whose name she learned as Molly, when one of the children's parent came over to where they were playing. Regina paused when she realized that the woman seemed upset. "Molly what's wrong with your mommy?"

"I don't know…" The young blonde said as she went to stand next to Regina. "Mommy?" She questioned as the woman got closer.

The two other children had come over to them when they realized that Regina wasn't running after them. Molly's little brother Asher went and stood next to his sister.

"Molly, Goldi, Asher it's time to go home now." The woman declared as she took up her daughter's hand and threw a glance to Regina.

"But mommy you said we could stay until lunch time! Goldi's mommy said we could stay."

"Molly. We are leaving now."

"Can Gina come to our house and play?"' Asher asked as he tugged on his mother's dress.

"That girl is not coming over to our house." The woman hissed as she took up the children's hands. She straightened up and threw a glance towards the Charmings, who were now watching what was happening, before she was looking back to her children. "And you will not be playing with her again. Do you understand me? Now let's go." she threw Regina another cold looking before she was dragging her children away.

Regina watched with a trembling bottom lip as she watched her new friends go away. "I'm sorry..?" she wasn't sure why she was saying sorry but she felt like she should. That maybe their mommy wouldn't be made at her if she said so. But she went ignored and only watched as the kids looked over their shoulders and tried to wave goodbye to her.

"Oh Regina." Snow sighed as she moved from where she had been standing and she went to gather the girl in her arms. "I'm sorry, hunny." she breathed against her head. She felt Regina wrap her arms tightly around her and she held her closer in response.

Emma was ready to go and tell that woman off for acting like that in front of Regina and the kids but Neal was grabbing her arm and shaking her head. She couldn't go around telling off everyone that acted that way to Regina. Even though she wanted to badly.

Snow brought over a silent Regina and she sat down with the girl in her lap. She cupped the little girl's face and she pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "Regina?"

"Why can't I be friends with them? Why was their momma so mean?" She asked as she looked towards her mother with tears in her eyes.

Snow ran her fingers through Regina's shorter locks and she looked to her husband for some sort of help before she was glancing back to Regina. "Some people just don't act nicely Regina. I'm sure she'll come around eventually and you can all be friends."

Not liking that answer Regina pouts and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. She rested there and ignored any kind of comfort that her father or even Henry tried to give her. She just didn't understand why other people acted like this. She spent the rest of the picnic in her mother's lap and didn't move out of it until she noticed those lost boys..Merry Men from the diner. They were here with Sister Astrid and seemed to be coming right over to them.

Robin stopped a few feet away from the Charming family and offered them a dimpled grin and wave. "Hello."

"Hello, Robin." Mary Margaret said kindly before she greeted the rest of the little boys and finally the nun that was in charge of them. The two of them struck up a conversation and a lot of the boys went to play but a few stayed with her.

Regina noticed this and she turned around so she was looking at them. "What?"

"You wanna play with us?" Robin asked with a grin.

"You wanna play with me?" She replied with slightly wide eyes.

'Mmm hmm. We're gonna play bandits and climb trees and do merry men stuff."' Robin declared with a bright smile on his little face.

"Can I do merry men stuff?" The little girl asked eagerly as she moved out of her mother's arms.

"Course you can. Can't she mates?" He looked to his friends and once he got their approval he looked back to Regina. "You can be a merry man. We'll be a team and then we can do all kinds of stuff together."

Regina's eyes lit up at that and she nods her head eagerly. "Okay. I wanna be a merry man." She turned on her heels and she tugged on her father's jacket.

David looked away from Neal and he grins down at his daughter. "Yes, little princess?"

"I'm gonna go play with Robin. I'm a merry man now daddy. I gotta do merry men stuff. Like climb trees." She declared with a firm nod of her head.

"And save people!" Robin added with a firm nod of his head.

David eyed the little boy with amusement in his eyes before looking back to Regina. "Well alright. Stay close with your merry men stuff. We are going to leave soon."

"Okay daddy!" With that Regina was running off with the other boys. They were heading to the jungle gym and she gladly followed them.

Henry had watched all of that with a smile on his face. He was happy that his mother seemed to have some friends now and amused that they were Robin Hood and the Merry Men.

 **Sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you all liked the chapter. If so leave a review if not leave a review and give me some pointers. I promise things will pick up in the next chapter. Just wanted a few that gave us little Gina and how everyone is reacting to what's happened so far.**

 **I don't own OUAT. Just borrowing the characters for some fun**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alrighty here's the new chapter! Sorry it took so long I've been busy with gishwhes this last week. There might be another update before the end of the week. I'm not entirely sure though. I do hope you enjoyed this one. If you have any questions or concerns or just want to offer a suggestion go ahead and review!**

 **I don't own OUAT. Just playing with the characters.**

It had been nearly two months since Neverland and the new family had settled in quite well. Regina was a well adjusted toddler. She had her magic lessons with Tink and was often showing off what she was learning to her family. She still wasn't welcomed in the daycare but Mary Margaret and David both decided they weren't going to send their little girl somewhere she wasn't wanted. Tink had signed on to be her full time nanny instead. Which worked out great since Regina loved the fairy dearly. Emma and David still worked as sheriff and deputy. Snow and a few others were on the council that saw to the well being of the town and Henry was spending time with his family and the new friends he had acquired. Things were actually looking good for the family.

Regina was currently having an animated discussion with her family at Granny's. She was telling them everything that she had done with Tink that day. She often got so excited and invested in her stories that she forgot to breath which caused her cheeks to go red and she had to pause and take in a huge breath before she continued on with her story. After doing so she tossed them a bright smile before she continued. "And after my nap Auntie Tink taught me a new trick! I did it all by myselfs and I can do again if you guys wanna see? Do you wanna see Henry!?"

"Of course I do, Reg. Show away." He was smiling as he looked to his former mother. Though it was weird Henry had adjusted well to how his mom was now. He was her nephew now, and much younger than him, but they were still family and he loved her no matter what.

At getting Henry's approval Regina grinned and she held out her palm. She focused on it for a few moments before a large cupcake showed up in a cloud of purple smoke. "See! See" she was bouncing up and down in her chair as she looked at everyone at the table. "Mommy did you see what I did?"

Mary Margaret had of course seen what Regina had done. She was still getting use to the fact that the three (nearly four) year old was picking up on her magic so fast. She was an equal mix of proud and of unsure but she made sure that pride was the main emotion on her face. "I see what you did. Though I hope Tink isn't only showing you how to summon sweets." she gave her a mock stern look.

"Oh no mommy. I'm learning other things. Look at this!" She passed the large cupcake to Henry, which was quickly taken by Emma, and she held out her palm once again. She focused with intense eyes and soon an apple showed up in her hand. "Is this better mommy?"'

The Nolan family eyed the apple and then looked to Regina. It was silent for a few moments before Henry started to giggle. Which caused Emma to start laughing and then finally David and Mary Margaret joined in.

The short haired brunette plucked the apple from Regina's palm and she replied. "Yes this is much better." she looked over the apple before she took a bite out of it. It was an odd sense of deja vu for the woman but she had to admit the apple was rather tasty. "Thank you, Regina."

"You're welcome." Regina said with a bright smile before she swiped her finger against the vanilla icing of the cupcake she had made. She stuck it in her mouth before her parents could stop her and she giggled happily as she swung her feet back and forth. "Tomorrow Robin and the Merry Men wanna go to the park. Tink said it was okay as long as you and daddy said it was okay. Is it okay mommy? We gotta practice our monkeys bars climbing."

Mary Margaret still couldn't believe just how much of a tomboy Regina was. Yes, the little girl loved wearing her dresses and playing with her dolls and getting her nails done but she also liked being outside; climbing trees and getting dirty with her new friends. She had never seen Regina do anything physical like climb a tree when Snow was a child and she had to guess that Cora had a part of that. At thinking of Regina's birth mother she started to frown.

David seemed to sense her train of thought and he rubbed his wife's shoulder gently before he looked to Regina. "Of course it's alright with us, Regina."

With a cheer Regina pumped her little fist in the air. "We are gonna climb the monkey bars and then maybe try climbing a tree. So I gotta wear my pants." she was thinking more aloud than to the others at the table.

"I still can't believe Reg is hanging out with Robin Hood. Like how cool is that." Henry declared as he looked to his mom and then his grandparents.

"Henry. I don't think that's the same Robin Hood. I mean he's a kid. Isn't his story like already done or something?" Emma asked as she continued swiping off bits of icing from the cupcake.

"I think your mother's right, Henry. My wanted poster was right beside his back in the Enchanted Forest." Snow replied with a smile as before she took another bite from the apple Regina had given her.

"Really!? That's so cool." The young boy exclaimed as he looked to his former bandit turned grandmother. "I still think it's Robin Hood. Like how cool would that be?"

"Pretty cool." David agreed with is grandson though he wasn't sure if he liked the idea of a former thief making friends with is daughter. Then he remembered just who Henry's father was and he chuckled slightly.

The family settled into their usual routine of looking over the menu before deciding on their usuals. Ruby took their orders and then left the family be. Everything had been going well up into Albert, formerly known King George came sauntering into the diner. He was obviously inebriated, the sway of his stance and his unkempt appearance made that obvious. His glassy eyes took in the scene around and as soon as they landed on the Nolan family he glared and made his way over to the family.

David has his back turned to the door so he didn't even realize who was coming over to their table until it was too late. He saw the look on Emma's face and he turned around to see King George standing right behind him. He immediately went on the defense and he stood up so he was standing in front of the drunken man. "Is there something I can help you with?"

George sneered at the other man and he replied."Help me with? I don't need any of your help, shepard. You've done enough to me." He tilted his head, nearly losing his balance in the process, so he could get a better look at the young girl that was oblivious to all of this and was coloring away at her paper.

Once again David stepped in his line of sight and he eyed the young man. "I think you need to leave."

"Leave? I need to leave!? Oh no if anyone is leaving it's going to be that little witch right over there. She's managed to fool you all but she hasn't fooled me. I've see her magic. We all know what she can do and yet you keep her in this town because you want to be family." He spat as he started gesturing wildly. He had hopes of getting the people in the diner riled up so they would be on his side. He had enough of this and he wanted something done about it.

"She is a child!" Mary Margaret exclaimed as she stood up and stood by her husband's side. "She is harmless as is her magic."

"Like you honestly believe that. What happens when she gets older and doesn't get her way. Then we'll have to deal with all of this all over again. And I won't stand for it. Send the little brat over the townline!"

By now Regina was paying attention to what everyone was saying around her. She nibbled her bottom lip gently as she clung to Henry's side gently. "Henry? Why is he so angry?" she whispered.

George heard and he moved past the Charmings so he was facing the little girl. "Because you are a monster. Always will be." he sneered. Seeing the little girl flinch back from him brought a bit of pleasure but that vanished as he was shoved back by the savior.

"That is enough! Get the hell out of her now!" Emma exclaimed as she stood up and put herself in front of the man. "You are drunk and threatening a three year old. Leave this diner before I toss your sorry ass over the border."

George was glaring daggers at the whole family and he went to say something else but he noticed that Granny had come out the back with Ruby. Both women looked pissed and the old woman had her crossbow back. He turned his attention back to David and he whispered. "This isn't over,shepard." he then turned drunkenly and staggered out of the diner.

There was an odd silence over the diner before Regina burst into tears that soon turned into gut wrenching sobs. Mary Margaret turned her attention from the retreating man and rushed over to the little girl. She took her from Henry's arms and rocked her gently. "Shh shh it's going to be alright Regina. The bad man is going and you won't have to see him again. I promise you." she kissed her head a few times as she looked over to David who had come to her side.

Regina clung to her mother and she continued on with her crying. "I..wanna..go..home." she sobbed out as she tightened her grip on her mother. She was shaking slightly from fear and from the intensity of her sobs.

"We'll go home, princess." David promised as he rubbed her head gently. He noticed how the diner remained quiet and he hated the looks he was getting from everyone. He was grateful when Ruby came over with their dinner to go, an extra dessert for Regina, and he gathered his family and they walked out the door so they could retreat home and hopefully comfort the distraught little girl.


	12. Chapter 12

**Alrighty here's the next chapter! I do hope you guys enjoy it and leave a few reviews here if you do. Or if you don't. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **I don't own OUAT nor do I own any of the delightful pictures books I mention.**

After the fiasco at Granny's the Charming family decided to lay low for a little while. They kept to themselves and made sure that Regina was doing fine. Which she wasn't. The little girl was starting to suffer from nightmares of someone taking her away from her family. She would always wake up screaming for them and crying her eyes out. David and Mary Margaret were both fairly worried for their daughter and were trying their best to show her that everything was going to be alright. That nothing was going to happen to her.

Oh just how wrong they were.

It was a few days and a town emergency pulled the Nolan out of their home. Tink was called in to watch over both Regina and Henry while they handled the impromptu town meeting. Tink was glad to help and she met the family at the door as they were walking out.

"You guys handle this. I'll make sure the kiddos get fed and into bed." Tink declared with a grin as shrugged off her green peacoat.

"Thanks for coming over so quickly, Tink." David said as he took her coat and placed it on the hook. He looked to his wife before he looked off to where Regina and Henry were watching a movie together. "Regina might be a little difficult putting to sleep. She's been having nightmares and is trying to avoid sleep like the plague."

"After the movie and a nice long bath I'm sure she'll be sleepy enough. But she'll fight it." Snow agreed with a soft sigh.

"Poor dear." Tink said with a frown on her face. "I'll stay with her until she sleeps and then stay close by in case she wakes up." she promised with a firm nod of her head.

The Nolan's gave her a grateful smile before they said their goodbyes and rushed out so they could meet Emma and Neal.

Tink shut the door behind them and made sure to lock it before she was turning and heading to where the children were settled in the family room. She saw that they were watching Annie, again, and she chuckled at the pained expression on Henry's face. "Hello kiddos."

"Hey Tink."

"Hi." was all she got from the distracted little girl before she was giving her full attention to the musical number that the curly haired orphan was belting out.

Tink figured that was all she was getting from the youngsters so she sat down beside them and she let herself get lost in the music of the movie.

Soon the movie was over and Tink was passing dinner out to the little ones. The fairy was more than grateful that Snow White had already made the spaghetti and just had Tink make the rolls. She got the kids settled at the table before she joined them with a plate of her own. She wasn't a big fan of pasta, finding that she liked tacos a lot more, but the dish was pretty damn good. She was twirling a bit more onto her fork when she noticed that Regina was playing around with her food. "Gina, what's wrong?"'

"Not hungry." The three year old whispered as she continued picking at her roll. "Tummy hurt." she pushed her plate away and ducked her head so her short locks fell into her face.

Tink shared a look at Henry before she was looking back to the little girl. "Well alright. Do you just want to take your bath?" she was careful to avoid the word bed, not wanting to upset the little girl anymore.

Regina nods her head slowly and she watched as Tink stood up and came to help her out of her booster seat. She held her arms up so Tink could pick her up and once she was in the blonde's arms she rested her head on shoulder.

"I'll be back once I get her settled Henry."' Tink promised as she held the little girl close.

"Take your time. I'll finish eating and put this all away. Then probably finish up this chapter for school." The young boy said with a grin. He wiggled his fingers at Regina and offered her a kind smile. "Night, Reg."

"Night Henwry." She whispered as she rested her head back on Tink's shoulder. She was so tired but she was trying her best not to fall asleep. She had been doing it all day, denying herself of her naps, so she wouldn't have to have anymore of those scary dreams. But it seemed was winning out. Her eyes were heavy and she just wanted to snuggle into her big girl bed with her stuffed horse and sleep. She didn't protest as Tink put her in the tub, though she was a bit grumpy, and she didn't protest as she was dressed and tucked away into bed. Though she did grab for Tink's hand. "Can you read me a story?"'

Tink knew that Regina was tired. When she was washing the girl in the tub she could have sworn she had seen the little girl's eyes close a few times. She remembered what the girl's parents had told her and she made sure to draw the warm bath out as long as she could. Once the girl was out of the bath all dried and decked in her pretty purple nightgown Tink knew this was where the hard part set in. Actually getting Regina to sleep.

"What story do you want to hear tonight, Gina?" Tink asked as she looked to the little bookshelf the girl had that was filled with picture books.

"Madeline." It was one of Regina's favorites and she didn't mind listening to any of the books in the series over and over again.

"Madeline it is." Tink declared as she grabbed the book. She got settled beside Regina, grinning as the little girl curled up into her side so she could see the pictures, and she opened up the book and began to read. "In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines. Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines. In two straight lines they broke their bread and brushed their teeth and went to bed. They left the house at half past nine in two straight lines in rain or shine. The smallest one was Madeline."

It took two more Madeline books, Madeline's Rescue and Madeline and the Bad Hat, before Regina finally dozed off. Tink stayed with the the little girl, silently finishing the picture book since she was curious to how it would end, before she carefully untangled herself from the little girl. Kissing her head gently and making sure that her stuffed horse was still in her arms before she was moving out the room and going to check on the other kid. She found him curled up on the couch with his book.

"She asleep?" Henry asked as he placed his book down after placing the bookmark inside.

"Yep. Demanded three books but she was out before the middle of the third one." Tink replied as she plopped down beside him.

"Grandpa had to read her like five Curious George books the other night before she finally fell asleep." He said with a frown as looked up the stairs before looking back to Tink. "How long do you think she is going to have those nightmares?" he hated that someone he cared about so much was suffering and that there wasn't anything that he could do to help ease her fears.

Tink rubbed the boy's shoulder as she said. "I have no idea, kiddo. But I'm sure it won't last long."

"I hope not."

The blonde fairy wanted to tell the boy that everything was going to be okay but she wasn't going to say something that she wasn't sure of. She knew that people in the town were still unsettled about how everything had went down. She knew that it was going to get more difficult before it got easy. With a hefty sigh she turned so she was facing Heny. "Things are going to work out as they should Henry. It might not seem like they will but I know that things will go how they are suppose to."It wasn't her best hope speech but she could only hope that it helped with some of his fears.

The duo sat in silence for a bit longer than they realized, both of them lost in their own thoughts, when Tink heard a light bang on the floor above them. She frowned as she stood up. "Regina must be up. I'll go check on her. When I get back we can watch one of those weird cartoons you like so much before you need to shower alright?"

"Alrighty." Henry said as he got himself more comfy on the couch. He heard Tink go upstairs and he waited for her to return. But she didn't. He frowned as he tilted his head towards the direction of the stairs hoping that he'd be able to hear something but he didn't. He decided to wait 5 more minutes before he stood up and decided to investigate what was going on. He walked up the stairs silently and noticed that the lights were out. A feeling of dread pulled in his stomach that he tried his best to get rid of but he just knew that something had happened. "Tink?" he called softly ass he got closer to Regina's room. He paused when he finally got to the doorway and the sight before he stopped him in his tracks.

Tink lay sprawled out on the floor by Regina's bed with a small cut on her head that was bleeding. The window was wide open letting in the cool air of the dark night. And Regina..Regina was gone.

"No..no.." Henry said with wide eyes as he dropped down to start shaking Tink awake. "Tink! Tinkerbelle you need to wake up! Please.." he had tears down his cheek as the fairy didn't stir. He could feel her breathing so he knew that she was alive but she wasn't waking. He looked around the room quickly before he was jumping up and running down the stairs so he could get to the house phone. He dialed Emma's number first and prayed that she didn't turn it off for meeting.

His prayers were answered because his mother answered on the first ring. "Hello? Tink is everything alright?"

"Ma! You need to come home. Please come home. Tink won't wake and Regina is gone and the window is open and I can't wake up Tink." He rambled as soon as he heard the sound of her voice.

"Henry! What are you saying slow down."

"Tink is knocked up and Regina is gone! Please come home. I'm scared, Ma." He managed to get out before his voice cracked and the tears flew down his cheeks.

"Henry. Lock all the doors and go wait in Regina's room. We'll be home in a few minutes. Do not leave that room until you hear me. Do you understand me?" Emma was already standing and grabbing her coat and signaling for her parent's to do the same. She could see the worried expression in their eyes.

"Yes. Please hurry." He said before he was hanging up and dashing upstairs. He shut and locked Regina's door and he sat down next to Tink, trying to wake up the fairy as he struggled not to start panicking.

On the other side of town Emma was rushing over to her parents, ignoring the looks she was getting from everyone else, and she said. "We need to go now." she was tugging on her mother's hand.

"Emma what's going on? Who was on the phone?" David asked, though he was already standing since he could see the urgency in Emma's eyes.

"Regina is gone, dad. Henry says that Tink is out cold and the window is open. We need to get home now."

It felt like the world tilted on the Charmings. They both gripped one another tightly before they were letting go and quickly getting their things together. They were not going to lose Regina. They were not going to lose another daughter.


	13. Chapter 13

_**New chapter! Thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome! I wrote and rewrote this chapter like so many times because I wanted it to be good for you guys. So tell me what you think!**_

 _ **I don't own OUAT. I'm just playing with the characters.**_

After the initial shock what they have just been told wore off The Charmings quickly took action. They started grabbing their things quickly and were heading towards the doors when they realized that half of the town was in the room and watching with concern clear in their eyes.

"What's going on, Snow?" Red was the first to ask as the jumped up and went over to check on her friends. The girl's grandmother was right behind her as where the dwarves.

Snow shared a look with David before she looked to her best friend. "Regina is gone. Tink is unconscious and Henry is terrified. We need to go now."

Granny gasped at hearing this and before the royal couple could even ask she was whirling around on her feet and addressing the murmuring crowd. "Meeting over." she looked back to the couple in front of her. "You go find that baby. I'll go to the dine in case she shows up. Take Ruby with you so she can sniff around."

"We'll look around town. See if anything looks weird or something." Grumpy said before he nudged his brothers so they would agree with him. He was still warming up to the fact that Regina was now a toddler and was still unsure at times but Snow and David seemed to love the little girl and he was not going to let anything happen to her.

Tears came to Mary Margaret's eyes at her friend's willingness to help find Regina. "Thank you, guys. Call if you guys see anything." With that she was tugging her daughter and husband's hands and they were leaving out with Ruby close behind them.

The drive across town was a quick one. Everyone keeping an eye out to see if they spotted anyone with the little girl. But the streets were empty. They soon arrive at the large house and Mary Margaret was leaping from her seat before Emma could even stop the car. She was running inside the house and up the stairs, a small part of her hoping that this was some sick joke but she knew that it wasn't. She paused briefly as she got to Regina's closed door and she went to open it but she found it locked. She tried again and she said. "Henry? It's me. Open the door."

Henry was still seated beside Tink when he heard the front door opening and then feet running up the stairs. He figured that it was his family finally getting home but a small part of him was still scared. He gave a look to his unconscious babysitter before he was standing and walking over to the door.

By now David, Emma and Ruby had made their way upstairs and were standing outside the closed door with Mary Margaret. "Henry. It's Emma. Open the door, kid."

At hearing his mother's voice he rushed over to the door and yanked it open. "Mom." he breathed out before he was throwing himself at the blonde.

Emma wrapped his arms around her son and held him tight before she was pulling back and checking him for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"I''m fine. But Regina is gone and Tink is.." He pause because he heard a soft groan coming from the fairy on the ground.

Everyone rushed to her side while David dropped down so he could help her. "You alright, Tink?"

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asked urgently.

"M'fine." She mumbled as she reached up to touch her head only to wince and drop her hand as she touched the forming bruise and bleeding cut. "I heard a noise upstairs and went to check on.." her eyes went wide and she looked towards the empty bed. "Regina..Oh god he took her. He took her and he hit me in the head with something hard and I passed out." tears were forming in her eyes and then sliding down her cheeks.

"Who? Who took her?" David asked as he watched his wife stand up and move over to look over Regina's bed.

"That bastard George. He came through the window." Tink grumbled as she took the offered cloth from Ruby and put it gently against her head. She looked up to David. "I don't know where he took her but he had some sort of duffel bag with him."

"That son of a bitch." Emma hissed as she stood up and clenched her fist together. For the first time in a long time she felt the surge of magic inside of her. She took in a slow breath and tried her best to calm down but she knew it wouldn't be that easy. "We need to find her. Where do you think he would take her?"

Mary Margaret was standing beside her husband, holding his hand tightly as she tried her best to calm him down. She could feel the guilt rushing off of him like waves and it broke her heart. "I...perhaps some place in the forest? Maybe he wants a ransom."

"No." David said quietly as he let his wife's hand go. "A ransom would mean he would give her back once he got what he wanted..He doesn't want anything else but to make me suffer."

Ruby remembered the various altercations they had with George when Emma and Snow were gone. She knew just how twisted George was an the thought of that little girl in his hand made her blood run cold and her inner beast wanting to go search for blood.

"I know where she is.." Henry said suddenly. He had been quietly thinking about all of this while his family spoke when the idea came to him. "The townline. Everyone was talking about sending her over the townline. That's where he would take her."

"It's the one place in town we can't go to get here." Mary Margaret concluded.

"Good thing I can." Emma declared as she moved towards the door. "Come on. We need to go now before he gets too far ahead of noticed how her son made a movement to come with them and she shook her head. "Henry you need to stay here."

Henry shook his head quickly. "Nope. I'm not staying here on my own. Tink has to go in case you need magic and Ruby has to go to sniff out Regina and I don't want to stay alone here..please.."

She could see the fear in her son's eyes and she nods her head. "Alright, Henry." she lightly pushed him out the door and then it was a race back to the car while Ruby called her grandmother on her cell phone to tell her what was happening.

Soon they were driving across town far faster than allowed by the law but none of them gave a damn. The only thing that mattered was getting to Regina as quickly as possibly.

Emma slowed the car as she got to the townline and noticed a car already parked and a lone figure standing at the line that had been made. As she got closer and turned on her brights she realized that the bastard had Regina in his arms.

The little girl was wide awake now and was looked scared out of her mind. She closed her eyes tightly as the car's bright lights got closer and didn't open them again until she heard the sound of car doors opening and closing. She squinted slightly before she cried out. "Daddy!" She struggled in the man's arms as she reached for her father.

"Stop squirming you brat." George hissed as he tightened his hold on the former queen turned little girl. He looked up to the Charming family and eyed each of them before his cold eyes settled on David. "Nice of you to join us, Shepard. Queenie and I were worried that you weren't going to show. Isn't that right, girl?"

Regina was crying as she lifted her little arms once again in an attempt to get to her family. "Mommy. Please."

"It's going to be okay, Regina." Mary Margaret promised as she looked towards her daughter, trying to show her that everything was going to be okay with a look but she knew she must have looked just as scared as the little girl.

"Give me the girl, George." Emma said as she took a step closer to them both.

"Uh uh uh savior." George said as he took a step back from them. He shifted Regina in his arms so he was cradling her and he swung her back in forth in his grasp. "On move and I toss the little brat right over the townline. I was always curious as to what would happen to her if she crossed the line. Would she forget everything? Would nothing happen? Or would she be someone else entirely. I think we should find out.." he swung the little girl again and laughed as the others all flinched.

"George. This is between you and me. Please don't harm an innocent little girl just because of a grudge you hold against me?"

"Innocent little girl?" The old man roared. "This _girl_ is far from innocent. Just like you are far from innocent. It's your turn to pay,shepard. And when you're dealing with whatever happens after this just know that it's your fault. When you look at this _girl_ and see the damage that has been done just know that it's your fault."

"Please. Listen to reason.." David tried as he took a step towards them, noting that Emma was doing the same.

"I'm done listening to reason. It's not going to bring my son back, shepard. I'm also done holding onto this." with a smirk that was downright evil he swung the little girl in his arms before he let go of her.

Regina's eyes went wide when she realized what was happening. She screamed out for her parents as her little limbs flailed about in the air.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. David tackling the old man to ground and punching in clear in the head while Emma took a running leap to the little girl and did her best to catch her. They both landed heavily across the townline. Emma landing with a thud on her back with an arm wrapped around the little girl she was trying to protect while Regina landed on her back as well though.

Emma grunted softly as she assessed the damage to her body before she was quickly sitting up and gathering Regina in her arms. "Regina? Regina open your eyes sweetie." she panted out as she tapped the little girl's cheeks gently. But Regina didn't do so. She had bumped her head rather hard on the fall down so the little girl was unconscious.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright here's the next chapter! I do hope you enjoy. If so leave a review or something!**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters**

~Hour Later~

It had been a while since the little girl had been taken back and the whole family was a mess. Emma was comforting Henry off to the side while Ruby, who had returned a few moments earlier, was sitting with Granny, Tink and some of the dwarfs. The Charmings were standing close to the double doors. Waiting for any kind of news on Regina. Snow White grabbed for her husband's bloodied hand and she leaned into him for support. "It's going to be okay, David. It's going to be okay.."

"How do you know that, Snow? What if she wakes up and she doesn't remember us? What if she doesn't wake up at all?" The former shepard whispered without taking his gaze away from the double doors.

"You can't think like that, David. We have to have faith that everything is going to be okay. That man..that man is a fool. None of this is your fault, David. I mean it."

David went to reply but before he could get anything out the doors opened and revealed Dr. Whale.

Mary Margaret moved towards the doctor just as the rest of the people in the waiting area stood up and moved closer. "Is she alright?"

Whale sighed and he tucked his hands into his pockets. "She hit her head rather hard in the fall and her left wrist is broken. We set the bone and put a cast on her that she'll have to wear for quite a few weeks. But.." he paused making sure he had everyone's attention. "She hasn't woken up yet. I'm not sure when she will. Her vitals are strong though and I have faith that she'll wake up soon."

David's grip around his wife tightened and he said. "What do you mean, Whale? Not waking up as in what?" he knew what it meant but only hoped that he had heard the doctor wrong.

"She's in coma." Whale said with a soft look that normally didn't graze his face.

Henry's eyes went wide at hearing that and he shook his head. "Like grandpa was before the curse?" at getting a nod from the doctor the boy felt tears in his eyes. He looked towards his family desperately. "You guys can wake her up. Grandma woke up grandpa with true love. Can't that wake up Regina too?!"

"Oh Henry.." Emma started as she shared a look with her parents before she looked back down to her son. "It doesn't work that way. He was under a curse."

"It was magic though. And this is coma is because of magic right? So magic can help." He argued as right back before he was looking to . "Magic can help her right?"

"The fall she suffered is what is keeping her asleep, Henry. Not the magic of the town line. But as I said I have hope that she'll be alright." He added the last part quickly when he noticed the sadden look on the little boys face.

Henry sagged back against his mother and he sighed softly. "I understand."

Snow hated the sad look on her grandson's face but she knew that she had to look just as sad. Regina was her daughter, yes it was via magic but she was her daughter none the less, and she hated feeling so helpless in the fact that she couldn't help her. "May we see her?"

"Of course you can. Just follow me." He turned and he went through the large doors and waited for the royal family before he went down to where the little girl was set up. He went to room 211 and he paused outside the open door. "Right in here."

Snow and Henry were the first two walking through the door. But both paused as the took in the scene before them. The usually vibrant three year was lay in bed with a bandage wrapped around her head and her little arm wrapped in a cast. Her usual flushed skin was pale and blended too well with the sheets for their liking. She was hooked up to various machines, one checking her heart rate and an IV as well.

"Oh Regina.." Snow whispered softly as she moved forward and sat down on the side of the bed and she grasped the little hand that was cast free. She pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles, a part of her wishing that the simple act would wake her up. But nothing happened and it brought tears to the woman's eyes.

Henry moved so he was on the other side and he looked down to his mom turned mini aunt and he got in the bed beside her. "It's going to be okay, Reg. I'm going to protect you better now. No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise." he whispered softly as he kissed her little head gently.

Emma moved beside her son and when she heard what he said she rubbed his back gently and she said. "This isn't your fault, Henry."

"It feels like it is. I should have went up there with Tink to make sure that everything was okay. But I didn't and that man took her." He whispered as tears welled in his eyes.

Emma lowered herself down to her knees and she turned Henry so he was looking at him. "That man would have hurt you or worse. You did good kid. You called us as soon as you found Tink like that. If you hadn't who knows what would have happened. You're a little hero, Henry."

Henry hadn't thought about it like that. He had saved Tink and gotten his family to come home. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to stop King George from taking Regina but he still couldn't help but feel a little guilty about that. He nods slowly at his mom and he offered her a little smile before he turned his attention to the little girl still sleeping. "I'll be a better hero for her."

David had come up to his wife side and he stared down at their daughter. Guilt was also eating up at the man. He knew that this was his fault. He had his problems with George and the man decided to take it up with his family. Pure rage filled him and he wanted to go to the station and beat the living daylights out of the man, again, but he couldn't do that. No he had to stay here with his family and help them get through this. He had to stay and make sure that his little girl was okay.

Reaching for her husband's hand once again the former bandit gave it a gentle squeeze as she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Until it is okay I think someone should be here with Regina at all times. A lot of people in town finally gotten over themselves but there are still a few people that haven't and I don't want them getting any funny ideas after that stunt that bastard just pulled." Emma declared as she tore her eyes away from the little girl, her sister.

"I agree. I'll take the first shift." Mary Margaret replied with a firm nod of her head.

"Me too." Henry added quickly. He wanted to stay here with Regina and be there for her when she woke up. He knew it would be soon, well he hoped that it would be soon.

Emma went to argue but she decided against it and she merely said. "I think all of us should stay here then. That way she'll see her whole family when she wakes up." She took up a chair to the side of the bed and she grins over at her parents.

"Good idea, Emma."

Before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door and in walked Tink. She had a bag in hand and she went over to sit with Emma. "I'm staying too." She got herself comfortable before she pulled out a few of Regina's favorite books and she passed them to Henry. "Thought you might want to read to her as she slept."

Henry grins as he took the Eloise and Madeline books and he placed them in his lap. "Thanks Tink."

"Thank you for coming." Snow added as she smiled softly at the moment.

"I had to. This is the second time I let her down. I'm not going to do it a third time.." The fairy declared as she grabbed her wand and placed it down.

"You didn't let her down, Tink. That bastard blitzed you." Emma said as she wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Emma's right, Tink. You can't blame yourself for what happened." David added as he looked to the faiy.

"Eh. You guys words are nice and all but I shouldn't have let him take her away." She said stubbornly as she looked to the little girl.

Snow sighed softly before she frowned. "What did you mean by the second time?"

A small sad smile came to her lips. "I knew Regina a while ago. Before she was the evil queen she was just a sad young woman that felt trapped in the situation she had been dealt. I saved her after she took a tumble from the balcony in the bedroom she stayed locked up. She..she says that it was an accident but I'm not so sure. Anyways I saved her and we became friends and I wanted to help her even though Blue didn't want me to. But I knew that I could help Regina be happy again so I helped her find her soul mate."

"Soul mate? But Daniel.." David said with a frown.

Snow flinched at the mention of Daniel and frowned when she realized that her father had been the one to lock Regina up. "I always thought she stayed up in her quarters because she didn't want to see me..I didn't realize she couldn't leave them. Oh Regina.." she breathed out as tears welled in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if all of what happened to Regina was her fault.

"Daniel was her true love. Soul mates..well soul mates are people that know you better than anything. Always there. Your souls always find each other. No matter what. It's pretty powerful stuff. Anyway, I helped her find him with pixie dust and it lead us to this tavern. Told her to go in to meet him. To go get her happiness..I should have stayed to make sure that she did it. But she didn't. Blue found out and took my wings and I found my way to Neverland."

"Why didn't she go in? I mean having a soul mate sounds cool?" Henry asked with a frown as he looked to the little girl.

"In Neverland she told me that she was scared. All she ever had was her anger and she would have been lost without it. I figure that's the reason and because every time she got a sliver of happiness it was taken from her. Losing a soulmate..that's crushing. Like I said it's heavy magic involved. She probably thought they wouldn't be able to stay together or something or he would leave her. But I don't think he would have..I mean I hoped he wouldn't have." Tink said with a slight frown on her face.

"Do you know what happened to this guy?" Mary Margaret asked curiously. She wondered how he was faring now and how it must feel to not have that missing part of their soul. The mere thought of it had her gripping David's hand tightly.

"No idea. I don't even know what the guy looks like. Just know he had this lion tattoo on his arm." Tink said with a light shrug on her shoulders. "He could be anywhere or nowhere. No idea."

Henry frowned at that and he looked back to Regina. "Don't worry, Reg. Your soul mate might be gone but there are plenty of awesome people at there that care for you." he kissed her head gently before he grabbed Madeline and he declared that he was going to read it to her.

~*~ Next Morning ~*~

Everyone was sleeping rather uncomfortable in their spots in the hospital room. Henry sharing the bed with Regina while the adults had taken up the chairs and the little lounge couch against the wall. They didn't notice the flutter in Regina's eyes or how her lips pursed together. She slowly moved her free arm and she whimpered softly as she opened her eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room. She felt tears building in her eyes as she moved her other arm only to feel an odd thing on it. She looked down with fear at the restraint and she whimpered again.

Henry had felt the movements and he opened his eyes with a grunt. He saw Regina was up and he smiled brightly. "Regina! Regina's up!"

His cry had alerted everyone else in the room and they were soon sitting up straight before they moved to where the little girl lay in the bed.

"Oh Regina." Snow breathed out with joy in her eyes as well as tears. "You scared us, princess." she cupped the girl's cheek gently and frowned as the little girl flinched away from her. "Regina?" she asked curiously.

"I apologize." The little girl whispered with her wide brown eyes that were filled with tears. "Where's daddy? I want my daddy.."

Snow White was a bit hurt but she moved out of the way so David could get to Regina. "It's okay, Regina. I'm right here."

Regina shook her head quickly as she sat up a bit straighter and she pushed herself back against the bed. "I want my daddy..I want my daddy.." she repeated over and over again as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Henry looked confused to the adults before he looked to Regina. "Regina..That is your daddy.." he had a bad feeling in his stomach and he felt ill but he held on to hope that he was wrong.

"He is not! I want my daddy or mother. Please. I want my daddy.." She rolled over to her not wounded side and curled up in ball as she let her sobs overtake her small frame.

"Oh god. She doesn't remember us.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and what not. You guys are awesome. Let's keep the ball rolling! I would love to hear any questions or comments you guys might have.**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

Regina had been awake for only an half an hour but she was still distressed and confused to what was happening. The three year didn't understand why she was in this strange place with these strange people. She didn't understand anything that was going on and she just wanted to go home. Which she told everyone in the room constantly.

Mary Margaret was heartbroken that the girl that she had been raising as her own for months had no idea who she was. Her little girl was suffering and scared and it seemed like there was nothing she could do to ease her cries. She had sent Tink to go get Granny since the woman had been Regina's nanny back in the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps the older woman would be able to do what Snow was failing to do.

Henry sat beside the hospital bed and he kept trying to talk to Regina but the little girl stayed curled up in her makeshift ball and continued to cry and mutter to herself. "It's going to be okay, Regina. We'll fix this." he promised as he ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to say something else but the hospital room door was opening and Granny was rushing in. "Look who's here, Regina."

Regina looked up and her brown eyes went wide as she breathed out. "Nanny!" she sat up and she opened her arms, wanting the older woman to come to her.

Granny moved forward and she wrapped her arms around the small girl. She was careful of the cast on her arm as she lifted the girl into her lap. "Hush now, child. It's going to be okay."

Regina was sniffling softly as she snuggled into the woman. She rested her head against her chest as she brought her injured arm up to her chest. She closed her eyes tightly and she brought her knees up to herself,curling herself into the older woman as her small body wracked with sobs.

Granny held Regina close and she wrapped her arms tightly around her and she kissed her head gently. "It's going to be okay, hush now child." her voice soft against the crown of Regina's head as she continued to sooth the child. "Close your eyes and rest. I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you."

The Charmings stood off to the side with Emma, Henry and Tink. They watched with sadness clear in their gaze as Granny struggled to calm the girl down. Eventually Regina settled in Granny's arms and she dozed off.

Granny noticed how Regina's breathing evened out. She sighed as she ran her fingers through the girl's head and held her for a few more moments before she was shifting out of the bed and placing her down on the bed. She stepped towards the Charmings and nods her the hallway so they could talk and not wake up the little girl.

"She's so distraught.." David was the first to speak as they stepped into the hall. His gaze looked through the doorway at the sleeping toddler.

"What are we going to do? Do you think Gold could alter her memories again?" Mary Margaret offered as she looked from her husband and then to the others.

"We could ask him. I'm sure that he'd be able to."

"Are you sure you want to do that? How much mind altering can the child take?" Granny asked with concern clear in her gaze.

"What are we supposed to do? The daddy she is crying for and the mother she wants isn't here. We can't get them back for her and I don't want her to suffer anymore than she already has." Mary Margaret declared as she crossed her arms under her chest. But she figured that Granny was right. Regina had been changed into a child and had her memories altered by Pan, then alerted by Gold and now she had a concussion and lost all those memories because of the town line. The princess sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and leaned into the sturdy structure of her husband.

Emma shifted on her feet as she thought about everything. "Let's just ask Gold. See if there was something he can do. If there is then great we do it if not..well we can do whatever we can if it gets to that point." she shrugged her shoulders lightly. She hoped that Gold would be able to help Regina if not for the little girl's sake but for the sake of the rest of her family. She could see how distraught her son was and how her parents seemed to be holding onto one another for support. She realized that she was just as upset as everyone else. She grew close to the little girl and she found that she was starting to view her as a little sister.

David nods his head in agreement. "I'll call him up and see when he can come to the hospital. Hopefully he can do something."

Everyone seemed to agree with that and they went their separate ways. Emma managed to convince Henry that they should go get something to eat for everyone else. Tink decided that she would join the two of them and then go to the Nolan household and get things for Mary Margaret and David. Granny, David and Mary Margaret went back inside the hospital room and took their spots in the room as they waited for Regina to wake back up again.

David took up seat next to Regina's hospital bed and grabbed one of the little girl's picture books. He looked up to his wife and then Granny. "Mind if I read aloud. Maybe it will help?" she wasn't sure what it would help Regina but he wanted to hope that it would help somehow.

Both Granny and Mary Margaret shook their heads showing that they didn't mind. Granny pulled out her knitting needles and her yarn and she started making a blanket for Regina while Mary Margaret took up the other spot beside Regina and got herself comfortable. As David started to read Madeline, Mary Margaret started to gently run her fingers through the wavy locks of Regina's short hair.

~*~*~ Hours Later ~*~*~

Regina had woken up a few times during the rest of the day. She panicked until she saw Granny and would only calm when the older woman was rocking her. She would sit there staring at everyone else silently until her eyes would grow heavy and she would fall right back asleep. It concerned Mary Margaret but she was told by the nurses that pain meds they were giving the little girl just made her sleepy.

The family was settled in their usual spots when Neal showed up with his father. He went over to his son and Emma and hugged the boy before wrapping an arm around Emma's shoulder slowly.

Emma leaned into him, grateful for the comfort, and she rested against him for a few moments before she pulled back and offered him a small smile. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course I came." He reasoned as he offered her a smile right back in return. He ruffled his son's hair before he looked down to him. "She's going to be okay."

Henry simply nods his head and wraps his arms around the middle of his father and rested his head on his side.

Gold walked over to the sleeping girl and silently raised his hand and hovered it over her sleeping frame. He nods slowly and he sighed as he looked towards the couple. "As you said it was the magic due to the townline. It regressed her."

"We know that. We want to know if you can reverse what has been done to her." David said as he stood and moved towards the man.

"I suppose I could come up with a memory potion. Tweak it a bit and give her the false memories back.."

"Why do I sense a but.." Emma said as her arms crossed her under her chest.

"But I'm not sure of the side effects it would have on her. She's been through a traumatic experience and I'm not sure how she would react to the magic." He saw the looks on their faces and he sighed softly. "I'm not saying that I won't help her. I just think we should give her a bit of time before we give her the potion. Let her mind rest and heal."

Mary Margaret looked down to the resting girl and she slowly nods her head. "I suppose you're right. I wouldn't want to hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt." she ran her fingers through her short locks as she asked. "How long are you suggesting?"

"The potion is going to take me a few days to to make. I have to gather ingredients and tweak it just right. It should be done by next Monday. Tuesday at the latest. I say give her until then and then a few extra days if she is still wary."

"A week and a few days." David mused softly as he wrapped his arms around his wife. He wanted Regina to be well more than he wanted her to get her other memories back. It hurt that she was calling out for someone else but he knew that this was best for the little girl. He looked to his wife and saw her nod of confirmation. "Alright."

"Excellent. I'll give you a call once everything is done and ready." Gold said. He turned on his feet and gripped his cane as he started to leave the room.

Mary Margaret watched him with interest. "No price?" she was so use to the man putting a price on anything that him saying there wouldn't be a price was starting to get worrisome.

"As I said I do owe the former queen. I will ask for nothing in return for this. But do remember that all magic comes with a price. I'm not sure what the price shall be or how she shall pay it but it's bound to happen." With that Gold gave a smile to his son before he was leaving the hospital room.

"What kind of price? I mean it's just memories.." Henry spoke up with a pout on his face. He didn't want Regina paying for anything anymore. She had her fair share of heartache and now he just wanted his former mother to be happy.

"I'm not sure, Henry. Maybe it won't be anything at all.." Mary Margaret replied softly. Hoping for everything that it was true.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alrighty! Sorry for taking so long to get the chapter out. School stuff and life stuff. But here's the new chapter. I hope you like it. Gotta say there are probably 4 or 5 more chapters of this story.**

 **As always tell me what you guys are thinking.**

 **I don't own the characters.**

It was the next day and Regina would be released from the hospital. She would have to take pain killers for her arm when needed and her concussion would need to be watched but other than that the little girl was fine. Well, fine considering the fact that she couldn't remember her family. She was still scared around David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Henry but she wasn't clinging to Granny anymore nor was she crying about wanting her mother and daddy. She was just silent and wary. It pained the princess and prince because they missed their Regina. Their Regina was care-free and happy and seemed to love them. This Regina was guarded and unsure and didn't want to be alone with them for too long. It was difficult for them but they knew that it wouldn't last long. They only had a few more days until Rumple would be ready to give her the potion to restore her memories. Just a few more days until they were a family once again.

Regina was seated in her hospital bed watching the others in the room silently. She was still a bit tired and her arm felt weird but she didn't feel icky anymore. So that was good. She was waiting for Granny to come back with broth that she had promised her. She was starting to grow a little wary because she hadn't returned yet and she seemed to have been for a very long time.

Henry noticed that Regina was getting fidgety and he moved so he was sitting a little bit closer to the young girl. "Hey there. Do you want to see something cool?"

The young brunette eyed the older boy for a few moments before her nose scrunched up and she said. "Cool? Why is this thing cold?"

Henry blinked at this but he broke out into a grin and he replied. "No no I mean something uhm interesting. I think that you'd like it."

Regina considered it for a few moments before she slowly nods her head. Granny had told her time and time again to give these people a chance because they were very nice and they cared for her. "Yes I would like to see this..cool thing.."

Henry found himself grinning even more and he reached for his bookbag and he pulled out one of Regina's favorite books. "This book is called Green Eggs and Ham."

Her little nose scrunched up even more as she looked over the strange drawings on the bright orange book. She had never seen anything quite as odd as the creatures on the cover and she then the name of it. "Green Eggs and Ham. Why is it green?" she asked curiously as she looked towards her father's namesake.

"I'm not really sure but they taste better good." Henry said with a smile. When his mother, Regina, when she had first read him the book she made him green eggs and ham to go along with it. They ate it together and he made her read the book over and over again. Those memories were bittersweet for him but he held them near and dear to his heart.

Regina studied the book silently and she nibbled her bottom lip gently before she asked. "Perhaps you could read me the book?" she looked up to him with a shy expression on her little face.

"I would love to." Henry replied with a bright smile as he moved closer to her and opened up the book so he could show her the pictures. Soon he was reading to her and after he finished Green Eggs and Ham he moved on to The Cat and The Hat. He didn't notice his parents nor his grandparents coming back into the room until he felt Regina's head resting against his arm and his grandmother moving forward to help lay the now sleeping girl down on the bed. He looked up to the adults in the room with a big smile on his face. "I calmed her down and we read some books. I even got her to giggle with my voices."

"Good job, kid." Emma said as she ruffled her son's hair with a smile on her face. She looked towards her parents before she looked back to Henry. "We just talked to Whale and he said that Regina can be released."

"Awesome is she going to come home with us now?"

"She is." David said with a firm nod of his head. He just wanted to get the little girl home and tucked away in her bed. He missed having Regina around the house and he couldn't wait until she got her old memories back.

"We have to be careful to not overwhelm her. She doesn't have any memories from this realm so it adjusting to all of this is going to be difficult for her." Mary Margaret said softly as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair slowly.

Henry nods his head to show that he understood and he said. "She likes having books read to her so we can take turns doing that if the TV freaks her out too much."

"Good idea." David said with a smile as he looked to his grandson. He looked up when he heard someone at the door and he realized that it was Whale. He stood up and went over to the other man with a raised brow.

"Just here to let you know Regina is free to leave. You guys just need to sign a couple of papers and take this prescription to the pharmacy." Whale said as he passed the piece of paper to David. After the deputy took the paper h passed him the clipboard so he could release the girl from the hospital.

David looked over the paperwork silently before he signed wherever Whale needed him to sign. After he was finished he passed the clipboard back to Whale and offered him slight smile. "Alright."

Whale looked over everything before he placed it aside and he called in a nurse so they could start getting prepared to leave.

All of the movement made Regina wake up and she looked around at everyone with a small frown on her little face but she didn't say anything. She moved like they wanted to and let them run the test that they wanted.

Henry noticed how tense Regina was acting and moved so he would be seen by the little girl. "You are going home with us, Regina. We have a lot more books at home that I can read to you. How does that sound?"

Regina looked to Henry as he spoke and a small smile came to her face and she nods her head. "I would enjoy that."

"Awesome." Henry said with a bright smile on his face. He noticed how calm she seemed after that and it made him happy to see that she was calm because of him. He had done something to make the little girl feel at ease.

~*~Hours Later ~*~

Regina was seated on the couch in what the adults called the family room. Everything was so terribly different in this strange land. She had been scared of everything at first but after they explained to her what everything was she wasn't so scared anymore. They showed her around the house and what they said would be the room she would stay in. It was truly lovely and it seemed that the room was made for her. It was confusing since she knew that it couldn't be. This wasn't home. But it was a lovely home and she was happy she would be staying here until her parents came back to her.

She looked around the room and watched as Henry continued looking through the bookshelf against the wall. He was going to read another book to her, they had just finished reading some book by the name of Eloise and Regina found that she liked the book greatly, and she was excited because she found that she liked listening to Henry. She liked spending time with the boy.

"Found it!" He exclaimed with a bright smile on his face. He moved back to the couch and he sat down beside Regina on the couch. "This book is called The Very Hungry Capitellar. The pictures are really awesome and I'll thank that you'll like it." He waited until he got a nod from Regina before he opened up the book and he started to read to the the toddler.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed in the basement reading books together but he knew that she was having fun. He found the funniest books to read to her because she would giggle and it was such a nice sound to hear. He was just finishing up another book when he heard his grandma calling for them to come up the stairs for dinner. "Seems like that's the last book for now. Time for dinner. Afterwards maybe we can read some more?"

Regina looked up the stairs that lead to the kitchen before she looked back to Henry. "Yes alright." she watched as he stood up and put their books away and with his help she was standing up from the couch. She smoothed down her dark blue dress with her good hand and then took his hand so they could walk up the stairs together. She was still a bit wary of the other adults but she remained polite to them. She knew it was what mother would want her to do with the people that were letting her stay in their home. She let the woman by the name of Mary Margaret help her wash her hands before she was being seated at the table. She sat primly in her seat and she kept her elbows off the table as she waited for them to be served. She was confused as everyone started to help themselves.

David could see the confusion on Regina's face and he said. "Are you alright, Regina?"

Regina blinked at hearing her name and she nods her head slowly. "I'm fine." she looked down to her hands and let her hair cover her face as she tried to calm herself down.

Mary Margaret placed a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder and tried her best to ignore the flinch the girl gave. "Regina, everything is going to be okay here. I know things are different than it is at home but we are going to take care of you."

"Until my mother and daddy come to retrieve me?" Regina asked softly as she looked to her.

Mary Margaret controlled her features and she nods her head with a little smile on her face. "Yes. Until they came come and get you. Now let's get your plate full of pasta and then we can read together. How does that sound?"

Regina couldn't help but smile at the kind woman and she said. "I do like the sound of that."


	17. Chapter 17

**Alrighty here's the next chapter! Only a few more in the story before it's finished. As always tell me what you guys are thinking!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. Just borrowing them for a little while.**

Mary Margaret viewed everything that was happening as a chance to get to know Regina better and also as a chance for Regina to get to know them better. She knew that the young girl must be missing her parents and that she must be terribly frightened but she wanted to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of and that everyone in this house merely wanted her to be happy and safe. She knew that it was going to difficult, considering all the memories the young girl had, but Mary Margaret was going to try her best to get the little girl to see that everything was going to be alright.

She had a week until Rumple was willing to do the spell that would revert this little Regina to the Regina they had grown to love and care for as their own. It was only a week and Mary Margaret knew that she could handle it. She knew that she could. It was a repeated mantra that rang through her head last night when she had trouble getting the little girl to bed (she was frightened of the shower and then scared to sleep in such a dark room and then even more scared of the nightlight) and it's what she repeated to herself when Regina woke them all in the middle of the night screaming because of her nightmares. Charming was the one that managed to calm the girl down and she had fallen back asleep resting on his chest in the master bedroom while Snow watched from the other side. She wasn't sure if she was struck by jealously over the fact that her husband a better time at attaching to young Regina. Perhaps it was but she buried those thoughts deep down and had fallen asleep.

Which brings her to the next morning. She had woken up to the feeling of being watched and she knew to never ignore those feelings. Being a bandit for years had taught her that much. She slowly opened her eyes and she noticed Charming first. He was still laying on his back with a bundled up little Regina resting on his chest. He was still sleeping so her eyes wandered down to the bundled and she noticed the bright brown eyes looking at her. She wasn't sure how long Regina had been up and watching her but she could tell that something was upsetting the young girl. "What's wrong,Regina?" her voice soft, not wanting to frighten her.

Regina nibbled her bottom lip gently before she whispered. "I have to use that chamber pot.." she lowered her head and she sniffed softly. She had been too frightened to get up and go to it herself. It had scared her when she had to use it last night and it made so much noise she was scared it would wake everyone up.

Mary Margaret offered the girl a kind smile before she said. "It's alright,dear. I'll take you." She sat up in bed, wiggling the sleep from her body, and then got out of it and went over to where the little one was still resting on David's chest. She opened her arms for Regina, not wanting to rush her, and smiled brightly as the little girl came willingly to her arms. Turning on her heels she went to the master bathroom and helped Regina get onto the potty. "There you go,honey." She noticed that Regina was still nervous and she said. "It's alright,Regina. It's not going to hurt you. I promise."

Regina was silent for a few moments before she finally nods her head and went about her business. Soon she was finished and was getting her hands washed by Mary Margaret. This was something she did enjoy. She liked splashing her hands in the water and watching the droplets hit the counter beside it. She giggled and kept splashing away with her chubby little hands. After a rather hard splash some of the water hit Mary Margaret, whom was still holding the giggling girl up, and the laughter vanished from little girl's face. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant too." her whole body tense as if she was awaiting her punishment.

The older brunette blinked at the girl's sudden change and she rubbed her back gently as she said. "No no. It's alright, Regina. It was only an accident and besides it's only water, honey." She took a chance and pressed a soft kiss to the little girl's head.

Regina looked towards Mary Margaret with wide eyes when she realized that she wasn't in trouble. Those wide eyes seemed to grow even wider at the kiss she got to her head. "I am not in trouble?"

"No you are not." Mary Margaret promised as she shifted the little girl to her hip and moved over to the towel so they could dry their hands.

Regina was silent as the kind woman dried her hands and she didn't look up to her until they were leaving out of the bathroom and heading down the stairs. Blinking at this she looked in the direction of where she knew David was. "Where are we going?" her voice soft and a bit unsure, she knew better than to question adults.

"We are going to prepare breakfast for everyone." Mary Margaret replied as she went into the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets for things for them to eat.

The little princess new from listening last night that they didn't have servants to do these things and a small bubble of hope blossomed in her chest. "Miss Mary Margaret? Perhaps I could help with preparing breakfast?"

A soft smile came to the woman's face and she pressed a sweet kiss to Regina's head. "I hoped you would ask because I am going to need your help." it was still surprising just how well worded Regina was at this age but then again it wasn't that surprising considering the childhood this little must have had already. The mere thought of it had her holding the little girl a bit closer and pressing a soft kiss to her head. She was going to show her all the love and affection she could manage for the next week and for the rest of their lives. "Let's get cooking."

~*~ Hours Later ~*~

Breakfast had been served it was enjoyed by all. The rest of the day sped by for the family. Emma having to go to the station with her father to deal with a couple things. Henry had homework to catch up on but he had promised Regina that he would come back and play with her as soon as he was finished. So that just left Mary Margaret and Regina.

The little girl was still nervous around the woman but Mary Margaret slowly started to win her over with one smile and comforting hug at time. They were currently in the playroom playing with the dollhouse that Marco had made for Regina, though the little girl was unaware of this. At first Regina couldn't believe that Mary Margaret actually wanted to play dolls with her. She was use to being left alone to her own devices until her own mother wanted her. So having this playmate was..nice.

Mary Margaret relished in the sound of Regina's giggles and laughs whenever she could manage to get one out of the little girl. She did silly little things with the dolls or made the "talk" to Regina and say the silliest of things. Every time Regina would just giggle and clap her hands excitedly. She decided that later on she would bring out the puppets and convince Henry to put on a show for the little girl. She was sure that both Henry and Regina would enjoy it immensely. But first she had to get the children fed and then perhaps have Regina lay down for a nice little nap so Mary Margaret could straighten up a bit and then call her husband to check in with how everything was going down at the station.

"Back!" Henry called as he came bursting into the room. "Before you ask yep all my homework is finished. Even math." he made a face at the mention of the dreaded subject before he was plopping down beside his grandmother and Regina. "So what are we doing?"

"Well I was actually going to head into the kitche to fix some lunch for us. Then I was thinking we could watch a movie and rest." She gave a pointed look to Regina, hoping that the boy understood that rest meant a nap for the littl girl, before she was looking back to her grandson. "How does that sound?"

"Good to me. Can we have grilled cheese for lunch? Then watch Spy Kids? I think Gina would love that movie."Henry said with a bright smile.

"What is grilled cheese and Spy kids?" The little girl asked with a scrunched up nose.

"Awesome food and a super funny movie. I swear you'll love it Gina." The boy promised as he started to look over the various toys that rested in the playroom.

"He's right, Regina. They are both good in their own ways. Now how about you two play in here and I'll start fixing the our grilled cheese?" Mary Margaret said with a smile as she stood up and brushed off her knees.

Regina nibbled her bottom lip as a shy expression came to her face. "Perhaps I could help you make the grilled cheese?" She had enjoyed the time she had spent in the kitchen with Mary Margaret earlier and she hoped that they would be able to spend more time together.

A bright grin came to the dark haired woman and she offered the girl her hand. "Of course you can help." She smiled as Regina took her hand and helped the girl to her feet. "Henry?"

"I'll stay in here and straighten up a bit then I'll find the movie." The young boy declared as he started gathering up the toys that had been played with.

"Oh thank you Henry!" Mary Margaret said with a smile before she was guiding Regina into the kitchen. The two of them spent more time together and Mary Margaret was able to get Regina to open up more and of course share in more of those giggles that Mary Margaret had come to love. They were shyer than the little girl that she had gotten from Neverland. That Regina was open to love and was always so very happy. This Regina was a bit shyer and not as open to receiving nor giving any kind of affection. Is was insane to think that they were the same little girl with only different upbringings that defined them.

After eating their grilled cheese and the bits of veggies that Mary Margaret had brought out the little group found themselves on the couch in the family room watching their movie. Regina was seated between the two but as the movie went on she found herself curling into Mary Margaret before finding herself in the woman's lap. She only made it halfway through the movie before she had fallen asleep in the woman's warm embrace. Mary Margaret herself was just as sleeping and she dozed off before the end of the movie a well.

Which left Henry alone but he didn't mind it. He put on the next movie and placed a blanket over the both of them and settled back into the couch so he could quietly watch. He had gotten so engrossed into the movie that he didn't hear the door open but he did here his mother and grandfather coming into the room. He looked up and quickly placed a finger over his mouth and pointed to the slumbering pair beside him.

Catching his reference the blonde duo nod their heads and moved further into the room. David going over to gently kiss his wife's head and then Regina's. While Emma went over to hug her son and then pull out her phone so she could take a picture of her family.

Mary Margaret woke up at the press of familiar lips to her forehead and she offered her husband a dazzling grin before she whispered. "I think she's opened up to me,David." she stroked Regina's back gently. "I really, really do."

"Good, honey. I knew she would. Just had to give her a bit of time and that tender love and care you do so well." David said as he ran his fingers through Regina's curls gently. "Now you get some more rest. Emma and I will take care of the princeling over there and then we can worry about everything else when both of you have awoken."

A yawn escaped the brunette's mouth before she could even protest. She gave him a sheepish smile as she said. "Alright. But I want to hear everything once we are up."

"I promise,honey." He stood up and gestured for Emma and Henry to follow him out of the playroom. Once they were at the door the blond dimmed the lights and stood in the doorway with a smile on his face. Mary Margaret had fallen right back asleep and the little girl on top of her chest as snuggled into her with the cutest expression on her face. He couldn't wait to get her memories fixed. He missed his little girl terribly.


	18. Chapter 18

**So sorry for the long wait! School and work and other things took up most of my time. This story is heading towards the end. Probably 3 or 4 more chapters. I might do a follow up story about the future for little Regina if people are interested.**

 **As always review and tell me what you guys think. I don't own OUAT nor the characters. I'm just playing with them.**

"Can we paint now, Mary Margaret?" Regina all but whined as she gently tugged on Mary Margaret's sleeve. The young girl had been bored all day long and she was tired of waiting for everyone else to get done with whatever they were doing. She had been spending time with this nice family for nearly a week now and she found that she was enjoying it more and more. They were all so very nice to her and they treated her like she was normal girl. They never yelled nor hurt her and Regina loved them for it. She could still be quite unsure and a little bit shy around them but those moments had became slim to none.

Mary Margaret looked down to Regina as the child whined and she sighed softly. She had important things to do today that she had pushed away because she had to care for Regina. She had hoped that the legos would have kept the girl occupied for only a bit longer but it seemed that Regina was not in the mood for it. "Regina.." She merely sighed as her fingers tapped against her desk.

"Yes, ma'am?" her voice soft as she anxiously awaited the rejection she was sure to be coming. She could see the irritation in the older woman's eyes and she knew for a fact that only punishments came when her mama got irritated so Regina suspected the same from Mary Margaret though a small part of her knew that she shouldn't. She lowered her head as she whispered. "I apologize for bothering you. I'll go."

Before Mary Margaret could stop her Regina was scurrying quickly out of the office and could be heard dashing up to her room. Sighing, the older woman rest her head in her hands as she tried to figure out what would be best to do. She could leave Regina alone for a little bit and hopefully get some work done or she could keep pushing the work aside and have to worry about it later. Deciding that she was going to get some work done for just a little bit longer Mary Margaret heaved a sigh before she went back to reading over the various amounts of paperwork that resided on her desk.

Regina had gone upstairs to the room that they had given her and she flopped down on her floor. She sighed as she grabbed her stuffed horse and clutched it close to her chest. She was use to being alone so she wasn't sure why this bothered her so much. Sniffing softly as she grabbed some of the pictures books that Henry had gotten her and she crawled into her favorite spot under her bed and she looked at the bright colors and strange animals in the strange tale from this land.

 **-Hours Later-**

Mary Margaret had finally finished her last bit of work and was pushing away from her desk when she realized that she hadn't heard from Regina in far too long. She had fully expected the little girl to come right back down the stairs and demand to be played with but Mary Margaret had to remember that this was little Regina from the Enchanted Forest not the one they had brought back from Neverland. Even though they were essentially the same toddler they were vastly different. And the reason for the difference made her heart ache.

Going into the kitchen to grab a plate full of Oreos, she leaned that Regina loved those best, and two glasses of milk for the both of them to share. Mary Margaret made her way up the stairs and straight to Regina's bedroom. She frowned when she didn't spot the little girl. "Regina?" she moved further in and looked around before noticing the small girl under the bed. Frowning she placed down the milk and cookies and dropped down to her hands and knee so she could gently gather the girl in her arms,careful of her still healing arm, and started to frown. Regina felt a little warm. Gently patting her cheeks she whispered. "Regina..wake up, sweetheart."

Regina shifted slightly in her arms and whimpered softly as she buried her face into Mary Margaret's chest. "I don't feel good.." she whispered as she clutched tightly at the woman. "I want my daddy.." she whimpered softly before the tears started to fall down her face. "When is daddy and momma coming to get me?"

Mary Margaret pressed a soft kiss to Regina's head as she held the girl close. She couldn't lie to her and she was unsure of what to say. What do you say to your former enemy that turned into child, then was given memories of false memories of being raised by her enemies only to have those memories taken away after being tossed across the town line? Oh no they won't be coming to get you, sweetheart. You killed them both. She couldn't say that. She could never say that so instead she held Regina close to her chest and rubbed soothing circles into her back as she whispered. "What hurts,sweetheart?"

"My head." Regina said after a long bout of silence. She never understood why Mary Margaret, and everyone else, never seemed to answer her questions about her mama and daddy. They were coming back for her right? The mere thought of them not had her whimpering and burying her throbbing head into Mary Margaret's chest.

Mary Margaret frowned at hearing her head hurt. She had expected it to be her arm or perhaps her throat since she assumed that Regina was coming down with a cold of some sort. But hearing that her head hurt made the short haired woman nervous. Could this be one of the after effects of the magic that has been done on Regina? "Hurts how?" she asked carefully. She wasn't sure how the little girl would respond to that.

"It just hurts. Like something is knocking against the inside." she whispered softly.

"Oh sweetheart. Let's get you some medicine and then we can lay down together and maybe that will help?" Mary Margaret offered though she was already standing up so she could take the girl into the master bedroom so she could get the medicine for her.

"Kay." her voice soft as she snuggled further into the older woman's chest. She rest there as Mary Margaret took her into the master bathroom so they could get the medicine that would helpfully make her feel better. She whimpered as the light from the room made it worse and she buried her face into the woman's chest. "It hurts..it hurts really bwad." She sniffled softly as tears welled in her eyes. "I want my daddy..pwease.I want daddy."

Mary Margaret's heart broke at seeing the pain that the little girl seemed to be in. She held the girl close as she rocked her as best she could as she searched for the medicine. She wasn't even sure if this work. Maybe she should take her to the hospital. Regina's squirming was getting worse and her crying was getting louder. "Okay, princess. Okay. We are going to take you to the doctor." she rushed out the bathroom and down the stairs so she could get their jackets and the car keys. Which is when she remembered that her husband had the truck. "Crap." she grabbed her phone and called him. "Come on David. Answer the phone."

"Hello?" He answered after the 4th ring.

"David! You need to come home. Something is wrong with Regina. Please. We need to take her to the hospital." She managed to get out over the sound of the little girl's cries.

All David heard was Regina's tears and his wife telling her that they had to get to the hospital. "I'll be right there. Okay? Just hold on." he said his goodbye and was hanging up the phone and standing up so he could grab his keys and his jacket.

Emma noticed her father standing and she put down her cup of coffee. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Regina. Snow just called. Something is wrong with Regina. We need to take her to the hospital." David said with worry clear on his face.

"Do you think it's the price Gold was talking about?" Emma asked as she stood up and grabbed her coat as well. She wasn't going to let her parents go through whatever this is alone.

"I'm not sure. Regina sounded like she was in serious pain. Let's just get home and get her to the hospital and figure things out from there." David replied as they both walked out of the station. Soon the father and daughter duo were pulling up to the mansion and rushing out of the car. Even from outside the front door they could hear Regina crying. David was quick in getting the front door open and then he was rushing to the sound of Regina's crying.

The girl was still in Snow's arms and her whole body was shaking as she sobbed in the woman's arms. "It hurts...It hurts!" she sobbed as she clutched at the woman's shirt with her tiny fist. "Pwease..pwease. No more."

Snow looked up to her husband and daughter as she heard them come into the room and she breathed out. "I don't know how to help her David." she rushed over to her husband and watched as he gathered Regina into his arms and held the now rather warm toddler in his arms. "We need to take her to the hospital."

Emma shook her head quickly. "Gold. I think this is magical." she wasn't sure what it was but she just felt it in her gut. This had to be the cost to the magic they had forced upon the girl.

Mary Margaret shaky hands came up to her mouth as she breathed out. "The price." She looked to her husband with wide eyes as she whispered. "Oh God, David."

David shook his head quickly as he rushed to the door. "Let's get to Gold first and find out what's going on. Then we panic." But as he rushed the crying girl to the girl and waited for his family to join him he was already panicking. It was obvious that Regina was in pain. That whatever was harming her was getting worse by the minute. What if Gold couldn't fix this? What was going to happen to Regina? Guilt and fear swam in his stomach as he passed Emma the keys so they could speed off to Gold's shop. He could only hope that the man could help them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Whoa another update so soon? I know. I couldn't help myself. This story is coming to a close and I'm trying not not drag things out and yet I don't want to end things too quickly. So I hope this chapter is alright! Leave me a review to let me know what you guys are thinking!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters. Just playing around with them.**

The Charming's arrived at Gold's Shop quickly. Emma stopping the car and quickly sent a message to Neal to let him know to keep Henry for just a little bit longer since she didn't want the kid hear. Regina was squirming and crying and seemed to be in serious pain. She didn't want Henry to see her like this. No, she would get him once she was sure that Regina was okay. The kid's been through more than enough.

David and Mary Margaret rushed to the front door of the shop and walked right in. They were greeted by both and Belle as well. "Gold! Help her." Was all David could say before the man in question was rushing over to the couple and the crying child. He touched her forehead and winced softly at how warm the child's head is.

"Belle. Could you get a cold cloth for me?"

"Yes of course!" Belle replied as she quickly went towards the back where the small kitchenette was.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Mary Margaret asked with wide, tear filled, eyes as she looked to the man before her. The sounds of pain coming from the little girl all but broke her heart and she was not going to leave until Regina was better. "Can you fix her?" She asked thickly.

Gold waved his hand slowly over the squirming child, letting his magic access the situation. He frowned as he kept his hand over her head. He could feel his own magic there along with hints of Regina's own magic. He pursed his lips together as he looked towards the family. "It's the price I told you about. I'm unsure of what is actually happening but I have to assume that it's the various memories and the magic that has been done to her as well as the trauma. Dearies, I told you all magic comes with a price and this.." He paused as his hand waved over the crying and trembling child. "Is it."

David's mouth became dry and he swallowed thickly as he tried to gather his thoughts. "How..how can we fix this?"

Belle was soon coming out and was placing the cold cloth on the girl's head while she used another one to rub gently at her cheeks and then at her neck. She looked towards her husband as she said. "There has to be a way to fix this right, Rumple? She can't go on like this."

Gold sighed softly as he shook his. "I can put her to sleep." At the looks and the protest he got from the couple he quickly shook his head. "Not a sleeping curse. But a sort of forced sleep. Magical coma basically. Then I can focus on fixing this and she won't be in pain anymore."

David and his wife shared a look before Mary Margaret asked. "And you'll be able to wake her up right?"

"Of course. It's a simple spell to put her under and to wake her up. The forced sleep will hopefully help her heal a bit and give us time to work this out." He waited until he got their approval, rolling his eyes at the threats, before he was waving his hand once more over the crying child and watched as she fell into a content sleep in David's arms. "There. No more screaming." He stepped back and studied the girl.

"How are you going to fix this?" David asked once more as he shifted Regina in his arms so they would both be more comfortable. The little girl's head was now resting on his shoulder and his arms were holding him up and keeping her against his chest.

"This is the price of the magic that was done upon her. My magic. The town line magic as well as Pan's magic. There is no fixing this,dearies. This..headache she seems to be having is what the price is. I am unsure of how long it will last and I'm not sure how it will affect her." He didn't have any idea of the consequences of all this magic and he didn't like it. He always enjoyed being the smartest person in the room and now he was just as clueless as the Charmings.

"There has to be something you can do!" Emma exclaimed as she stared at the man. "I mean. You just can't keep her in this sleep coma or wake her up and make her suffer for god knows how long. There has to be something you can do, Gold. And don't give me that bullshit."

Belle frowned slightly as she placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Is there anything Rumple?" She didn't want Regina nor her friends to suffer like this. It just wasn't right.

Gold sighed as started to pace a bit. He needed to think and those pitying stares and questioning glances was just as worse as the child's screaming from only moments ago. He tapped his fingers against his cane before he looked back to the girl. "I could take back what I did to her. Everything. The false memories from the ship. That way the only magic she'd be affected with his the spell that Pan did to her. The price of that spell was the pain of deaging. So we wouldn't have to worry about that."

Mary Margaret's face scrunched up at hearing this and she questioned. "So, you mean she wouldn't remember anything. She would be the same Regina that we saved from Pan? How is that different from the Regina we had for the last few days?" This was all confusing but if it meant that Regina wouldn't be in pain anymore than she would do anything. Even if Regina wouldn't have memories of being their daughter anymore.

"The Regina that was affected by the townline's curse varies from Lost Girl Regina in on way. Her parents. Lost Girl Regina believes that her mother and father let Pan take her. She believes Neverland was her home. The Regina you had with you the last few days is what Regina was back in the Enchanted Forest. She remembers her mother and father in vivid detail. That Regina is the one with the nightmare and the flashbacks of being raised in that environment back in the Enchanted Forest. The differences are few but very important. If I reverse the magic that I placed upon her the girl will revert back to Lost Girl Regina." Gold explained with a firm nod of her head. That was the safest option and the one most likely to work.

David rubbed gentle circles into Regina's back as he held her in his arms. He looked towards his wife as he said. "That seems like the way to go, Snow. She won't be in pain anymore and she won't have memories of her time in the Enchanted Forest. Just from Neverland."

Mary Margaret nods her head as she nibbled her bottom lip gently. "We can still raise her that way." She added with firm nod of her head. She knew that it wouldn't be the same for those short few weeks where Regina believed that she was their birth child but she didn't mind it. She wanted to raise Regina regardless of the fact. She just didn't want the girl in pain. She looked to Gold and she studied him with a critical eye. "So no price needs to be paid after you do this?"

"Correct, dearie. I'm taking away the magic I placed upon her. If there is any price than it would be paid by me." He said with a firm nod of his head.

Mary Margaret and David shared another look and when they feet Emma's hands resting on their shoulders they knew that they had the approval from their daughter. "Can you do this now? While she is like this?"

"Yes. It would be best that way. The spell is a tricky one and her mother about in pain will not help. She'll sleep for the rest of the day once I'm done and when she wakes up she'll most likely feel a little ill but she'll be okay. She'll have the memories that Pan gave her and that leaves everything else up to you all to explain." Gold replied as he rolled up his sleeves and moved closer to the girl. "Shall we do this now?"

"Yes." Mary Margaret and David replied at the same time. The sooner this was dealt with the sooner they could work to piecing their family back together again.

"You might want to sit down, dearie. This may take a while."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello people! Thank you for the reviews and what not on the previous chapter. You guys are awesome. This story is quickly coming to a close. There are a good three more chapters planned until the end. As always review and tell me what you guys are thinking!**

 **I don't own OUAT or the characters.**

It had been a whole day since had helped Regina with the after effects of all the magic that had been effecting her. David, Snow, Emma and Henry were all seated in the living room with a sleeping Regina resting in David's lap. The little girl had been sleeping ever since they had left Gold's shop and had been told that Gold was going to wake her up today. He wanted to give his spell enough time to work and wanted to give the little girl's mind some time to rest before she was woken to this whole new world yet again.

"He's going to come and wake her up right?" Henry asked as his eyes darted towards where Regina lay against his grandpa's chest. The last time he had seen Regina lay so still like this was when she was in the coma after the town line accident. It scared him seeing her like this. He just wanted the poor kid to catch a break.

Emma felt her son's fear and she placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle rub. "He said he was going to be here soon, kid. No worries."

There was a knock at the door and Emma gestured towards it. "See." She shook her head at her parents as they both moved to stand up. "I'll get it." She stood up and went to open the door for Gold. "Thanks for coming. She's in here." She opened the door wide and gestured for the man to come further into their home. Once he was inside she guided him to the living room though she was sure he knew the direction.

Gold looked around at everything as he walked in and noticed the changes that the Charming family had done to the mayor's former home. It was different but fit the family now living in it. He followed the blonde into living room and noticed that the whole family was here. "Afternoon." He nodded to his grandson before he was moving towards a sleeping Regina. "How has she been?"

"Sleeping." Snow said with a soft sigh. "Silent and not moving. It's been..odd." She looked towards the silent and unmoving child. More like unnerving but she wouldn't say that. Not with Henry in the room. She knew that her grandson was taking this hard. Just like they all were.

"Alright." Was Gold's simple reply as he continued studying the girl. "As I said yesterday when I wake her up she is going to remember only what Pan had her think when he turned her into this." He gestured towards her sleeping form. "After this I suggest refraining from any kind of magic on her for a very long time. She's far too young for this much exposure. I fear anything else on the grand end might have grave consequences on her.

"No need to worry about that. We are going to try and keep her from it as long as we can." David quickly agreed as he rubbed Regina's back.

"Which will be hard to do because she has magic, David." Tink said as she walked into the room and sipped the tea she had made for herself. She had been with the family all night and the rest of the morning because she had been worried about Regina and a small part of her felt guilty for this. If she hadn't let George get to her a few days ago none of this would have happened in the first place.

"The fairy is right. If she shows any signs of magic I suggest you come to me and I can help her through it." Noticing the looks he got from Emma and the fairy too he couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I have everything I wanted. I have no reason to try anything with the little one. If you want her properly trained in magic I suggest bringing her to me. If you don't then let the fairies deal with her. I truly don't care." But he did. Which is something he'd never saw aloud. "Now let's get the little dearie woken up." He didn't wait for them to tell him to go for it. He merely waved his hand slowly over the sleeping girl's frame and focused his magic on waking her up.

It was a tense few seconds before Regina started to shift about and she had finally started to wake up. She sat up on the unfamiliar chest and she looked around at everyone with wide eyes. She had never seen any of these people in her life. Where was Pan? He was the one that saved her from her home and now he was gone. "P-pan? Where is he?"

"He.." Snow started before she paused unsure of what to say to the little girl. She looked towards her husband for help.

"He took you from your home, Regina. So we saved you and sent him away." David said as he rubbed her back gently. He could tell that she was getting upset.

Regina shook her head quickly as she whispered. "N-no. He said..he said that mama and daddy didn't want me anymore. That he'd take care of me. I want Pan."

Emma eyed the little girl and she knew how she felt. She remembered how it was when she moved into a new home when she was Regina's age. She remembered just how scared she was. "Hey..hey, Kid." She moved forward and took Regina from her father's arms and let the girl rest on her knee. "I know you're scared but it's going to be okay. You are going to stay with us now and we are going to take care of you. Okay?"

Regina tensed as she was taken from the man and placed in the woman's lap. She sniffed softly and wiped at her chubby little cheeks. She took in a shuddering breath as she whispered. "And when you don'ts wants me anymores?"

Emma frowned as she shook her head. "That won't happen, Regina." She looked towards her parents for help and was grateful when they were quick to agree with her

"Pan said that mama and daddy didn't want me anymore cause I was naughty and couldn't do nothing right. And then Pan didn't want me..what if you don't wants me anymores?" Regina asked as her bottom lip trembled as she stared up at the blonde woman holding her.

Emma could feel tears well in her eyes and she hugged Regina close. "That isn't going to happen Regina. We won't do that to you. These people." She gestured towards her parents and then Henry and finally Tink. "We all love you and we are always going to want you. Okay? Always, kid." She promised as she kissed her head. Her own issues with being abandoned by her parents and then tossed from home to home creeping into her system.

Snow moved forward and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder and the other rested on Regina's little back. "We are never going to let you go." The words were meant for both of the girls. She knew how Emma felt and it broke her heart that her daughter felt like this. That Regina was this little and felt like this. She sniffed softly as she offered them both a watery smile. "I promise you."

Regina eyed the brunette woman as she came close before she looked back to the reassuring face of the woman holding. "O-okay." She didn't know these people but a small part of her was telling her that she could trust them. She just felt like they would be there for her and she wanted that. Neverland had been a scary place and her home, from what she could remember, how been a scary and lonely place. "I wanna stay."

David moved forward and embraced all three of his girls in a tight hug and he held them close. He kissed Emma's head gently before he pecked his wife's lips. He glanced towards Regina and offered the little girl a smile. "We are going to take care of you, Regina. I promise you that. We will always be there for you."

~*~ Week Later ~*~

After Regina was awoken by Gold things started to change for the family. Regina had to adjust to this world once again. Various things frightened her while other things intrigued her. She was a bit more adventurous than her previous younger self and always seemed eager to play with Henry than actually read with him. Henry made it his mission to teach Regina all the cool games that he could as well reintroduce her to the books that her other self had enjoyed.

Regina adjusted well to just about everyone in the family. She went to David when she wanted snuggles and cuddles or just wanted to be hugged. She always went to her father when she wanted to feel loved and she figured David was like her new daddy now. So it had to be okay.

She went to Emma when she wanted to play and Henry was busy. Emma always seemed to put down what she was doing and it always surprised Regina. She had been told by Pan that all grown ups wouldn't want to be with her and that he was the only one that cared but she was starting to realize that he was wrong. Emma cared about her. David cared and so did Tink and Snow.

Sure, she was still nervous around Snow but the woman was still so very kind to her and patient too. She never snapped at her and punished her like her mama did. After the first two days she realized this and she started going to Snow to play from time to time. She was still a bit nervous about getting in trouble with the older woman but a small part of her was starting to realize that Snow was nothing like her mama. Something that made Regina so very happy.

It was currently bedtime and Regina was being tucked in by both Snow and David. They had given her bath and even read her a story! She was now snuggled under her blankets with her stuffed horse tucked in her arm and a sleepy smile on her face. "Tomrrows can we plays Candyland again?"

"Sure thing, princess." David promised as he kissed her head. He was beyond tired of playing the game but it made Regina happy so he would always agree to it.

"And have grilled cheese. I wike grilled cheese." Regina added through a yawn.

Snow laughed as she gently pushed loose strands of hair that rested on Regina's forehead. "Grilled cheese and maybe hot chocolate?"

"Yummy!" Regina said with a bright yet tired smile on her face. "I sweepy now."

David chuckled, finding the fact the more tired Regina got the more her words slurred together, and he replied. "Rest, little princess. We have all day tomorrow to talk and play." He kissed her head again before he was getting up to turn on her nightlight and.

"G'night." Regina mumbled as she yawned once again as she snuggled into her comfy bed and fluffy pillow. "I loves you, Snow and David."

David and Snow shared a look before they slowly walked out of the room. "We love you too, Regina."


	21. Chapter 21

**Ello everyone! Here's the newest chapter! Just some cute fluff. This story is winding down and there is going to be one more chapter before this fic comes to an end! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **I don't own OUAT.**

"Regina! Sweetheart come on Sister Astrid is going to be here soon with the boys!" Mary Margaret called from her spot at the bottom of the stairs. It was going to be the first playdate Regina had with the boys, well the first that she could remember, and she really wanted everything to go with this. Before Regina lost her memories she had been close with the self-proclaimed Merry Men and she hoped that it would happen again. She wanted Regina to have some friends besides Henry. Friends that were closer to her age.

"Coming!" Regina called from her room. She was still struggling with getting her shoe tied. David had been showing her how to do so this past week and she wanted to show them all she could do it by herself. If only she could get this one loop together. With her tongue stuck out in pure concentration she was careful as she pulled the lace slowly and let out a happy squeal as the loop stayed. She did it! Jumping up from her position on the floor she smoothed down her purple t-shirt before she rushed from her bedroom and down the stairs to where Mary Margaret was still waiting for her. "Look! Look!"

Mary Margaret's eyes roamed over the small girl as she came bounding down the stairs. She noticed the purple t-shirt with the pink crown on it and the black jeans the girl was wearing but she wasn't sure what Regina wanted her to look at. She lifted the girl up once her little arms were opened and she was right in front of her. "And just what am I looking at?" she tickled her stomach gently.

"I tied my shoes!" She lifted up her black chucks with a proud smile on her face. "All by myself!"

Mary Margaret looked down to the shoes in question and she carried Regina into the family room where everyone else was situated. "I see. Excellent job, Regina! Guess who tied their shoes?" She said once she placed Regina down in the middle of the floor.

David looked up from his newspaper and grinned while Henry and Emma tore their gaze away from their video game to congratulate the little girl on her accomplishment. Before Regina could say anything there was a knock on the door and Mary Margaret was leaving to bring the boys and Sister Astrid in.

"Are you excited for your play date, Gina?" Tink asked from her position on the couch. She spent a great deal of her time over here with the Charming family, even the time she wasn't watching Regina, she liked being around them all. They were her only friends.

"Yes! We're gonna watch a movie first and then we're gonna play and then we're gonna have a picnic in the backyard!" Regina and Mary Margaret had planned out the entire day for when her Merry Men friends came over. She was so excited!

Mary Margaret soon came back into the room with Sister Astrid and a few boys. "It would seem that some of the other boys have come down with the flu. So only Robin is here playdate." Mary Margaret said with a little smile. She had to admit she was bit grateful at hearing not the whole clan of former lost boys that were around Regina's age would be joining them. She knew she would have the help of Tink and Sister Astrid as too but the thought of watching over so many children was a bit scary. Though it made her miss her teaching days.

Regina pouts for only a few seconds before she brightened up. At least one of the boys could come play. "That's okay. I hopes they feel better soon!"

"Me too." Robin said with a soft sigh. He clutched the little package he had and he moved forward and thrust his hands out for Regina. "I heard you got hurt and I wanted to make you somethings. I hope you like it." He smiled at her and it was all dimples and charm.

Regina giggled excitedly as she took the package and tore it open. "It's a apple with an arrow." She studied the necklace with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah! The arrow for me and the apple for you cause I know you like apples and I really like arrows. It's to show that we'll always be friends and that I'll watch after you." He shifted on his feet as he ducked his head with a sheepish smile.

Regina studied the necklace for a bit longer before she looked to him with a raised brow. "I can take care of myself. Look I tied my shoes." she held out her foot so he and his friends could look.

"I know! But I can takes care of you too..like watch your back and stuff." Robin quickly said.

Regina seemed to agree with that and she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the playset she had. "Let's play for a little bit before we picks a movie to watch."

Tink had been watching the exchange, just like everyone else in the room, with interest. She stood up and made her way to her fellow fairy who was settled on the couch with Mary Margaret. "He was in Neverland?"

Astrid nods her head. "Yes. Him and the other Lost..I mean Merry Men as too."

Tink looked towards Charming and Snow White and said. "Don't you think it's a bit odd that he and his group are younger than the other Lost Boys. That the decided to call themselves Merry Men? That his name is Robin Hood?"

Henry paused his game and forced Emma to go over to where the others is. "I'm telling you guys that's the actual Robin Hood. I mean how cool is that? I just don't get how he turned into a kid though."

"The same way Regina did?"Mary Margaret offered as she glanced towards the little kids playing some weird game with toy horses and toy raptors on a train track.

"Are we seriously thinking Robin Hood and his Merry Men are little kids?" Charming asked with a raised brow.

"I'm starting to realize that anything is possible." Emma mumbled as she leaned back against the couch. "It's weird but Regina is a kid again so why not Robin. The real question should be how and why."

"I'll be right back." Robin said with a smile. He turned from Regina and shrugged out of his jacket and went to the adults. "Can I put away my jacket, Sister Astrid?"

"Yes of course." The fairy took the jacket from the little boy and helped him with his sleeves so he wouldn't get too hot

Tink watched with interest and her eyes went wide when she noticed the boy's arm. "Bloody hell." she reached forward and grabbed Robin's arm and turned it gently so she could look at his forearm. There on his skin was the lion tattoo that had wound up being her downfall. "Robin? How did you get this..?"

"It's the tattoo from the story that you told us about! He's her.." Henry stopped talking as he stared at the younger kids in question before looking towards Tink.

"Soulmate.." Tink mused softly as she gently caressed the lion crest on his arm. "Do you remember what happened here, Robin?"

Robin's face scrunched up as he tried to Robin before he merely shook his head. "In a dream I had someone gave it to me cause it's my family crest. But I was different in the dream. I was big."

"Your family crest?" Henry asked with a raised brow.

"Locksley.." Robin said after a few moments. "I don't remember much before Neverland but I had a family. I had someone..someone named Marian and Roland.." He frowned once again as he tried to figure out just who they were. "I dream about them sometimes. It makes me sad." His voice soft as he lowered his head.

Regina came out of nowhere and she took Robin's hand from Tink's grasp and glared at her self proclaimed fairy godmother. "Leave him alone! You're making him sad, Tink." she laced their small fingers together and she tugged him away from everyone. Their hands swinging back and forth as she looked to him. "It's okay, Robin. Let's keep playing."

"Holy shit." Emma whispered with wide eyes. "Her soul mate. Her soul mate shrunk down too? How nuts is that. It's like..it's.."

"Fate." Mary Margaret breathed out as a slow smile came to her face. "They were simply meant to be together."

David's nose scrunched up slightly at that and he shook his head. "But she's little." He simply didn't like the fact some little boy was basically here to sweep his daughter off her feet.

"She won't be little forever, dad." Emma said with a laugh as she rubbed her shoulder. "This is crazy.."

Tink had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. She was so happy that she could barely contain herself. "It worked out. Everything actually worked out. They found each other and it worked out." she giggled happily as she looked to Mary Margaret who was smiling just as hard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Alrighty! We've come to the final chapter. It's been fun writing these story and I'm glad that everyone seemed to enjoy it! Thanks to everyone one the favorites, followed and left reviews. If you're** **interested** **I have two other OUAT stories and another one in the works.**

 **As always leave a review and tell me what you thought. Your thoughts and comments are always awesome to read.**

 **I don't own OUAT nor the characters.**

It had been nearly a year since Neverland and Regina's many memory mishaps. After Gold had fixed the problem after the town line Regina was better. She was well cared for, loved, cherished and protected by the Charming family. Snow White had let go of her position of mayor since she missed her true passion, teaching, and they held elections for the first time since the town had started. Belle had literally came out of nowhere and had won the overall vote and was now mayor of Storybrooke. Snow helped out when it was needed but it seemed as if Belle had everything under control.

David and Emma still worked at the Sheriff station, though David was starting to spend a bit more of his time at the vet since he missed working around the animals. Henry was settled and happy in school. The boy had friends, his grandparents, Regina, his mother AND his father. Neal decided that he wanted to be close to his son, and Emma, and he moved to the town. Emma and him were currently an item but taking things slowly. They had a rather complicated past and didn't want to ruin what they had going now because they were rushing.

Regina finally started going to Storybrooke Preschool. She was finally accepted when the town started to realize that she was just a little girl. Yes,she had her powers but with the help of her fairy godmother she had them under control, well as best as a child could have them, and when Tink worked at the school to lend a hand just in case something things just went swimmingly.

Things were really starting to seem like everything was under control. That was until late January rolled around and Henry said that Regina's birthday was in two weeks. February 1st. The date sent Mary Margaret into a frenzy. She had never planned a child's birthday party before and she wanted this one to be perfect for Regina. It would be her first one here in Storybrooke with him and most likely one of the only ones she actually enjoyed celebrating. So, she wanted everything perfect for Regina's party. She made a list that seemed to be on her at all times and gave everyone in the family jobs to accomplish and other things that needed to be done before the Big Day. She knew that perhaps she was driving her family just a bit nuts or that she was going overboard but every time Regina smiled brightly at the mention of her birthday made it worth it.

Now she just had to hope that she could actually manage to do this right and not screw up something else for Regina.

~*~ Regina's Birthday ~*~

It was a cold day. But it was also a clear day. The sun was out and it made the snow that rested on the yard glisten and sparkle. It was the first thing that Regina noticed when she woke up. She wandered if she could convince Snow and Henry to play outside with her today! But then she remembered just what today was and the girl shot straight up in her bed before she was wiggling out of it. She slipped on her house shoes to protect her feet from the cold wood floors and she rushed out of her bedroom and down to Snow and David's room. The door was opened a crack and she peeked inside before she burst through the door and dashed towards the bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

The couple both startled awake at the sound of the door opening and then the small girl calling out for them. Snow was the first to sit up and grab Regina into her arms. "Good morning birthday girl!"

Regina giggled softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around Snow's neck before she pulled back and offered her a bright smile. "Mornin'!"

David leaned in to her kiss her head and he pulled back and offered her a smile. "Birthday girl? No way? I don't see any birthday girls in here. Nope.." he shook his head playful.

Regina laughed as she wiggled out of Snow's arms and crawled over to David. "I'm the birthday girl! I'm 4 now!" she held up her hand and showed him four of her fingers. "See."

"What I see are four little sausages.." He playfully growled before he started to nom gently at her fingers with his lips which caused the little girl to squeal and laugh as she shook her head."What? These aren't four sausages? What are they then?"

"My fingers!" Regina exclaimed through her giggles as she managed to pull her fingers away from his grasp. "My birthday fingers! Cause it's my birthday! Can we go to my party now?" she asked as she looked from David to Snow with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, princess. Your birthday party isn't until later on today. At lunch time. We still need to have breakfast, get ready for the day and you are going to spend time with Henry and Emma while David and I make sure everything is ready for your party. You have to be patient, little princess." Snow said ass he kissed Regina's nose.

Regina sighed heavily and sagged down against Snow's body. "But being patient is boring."

"I know. I know. How about we get the day started now? We can get everyone else up and then we can have breakfast. Takes one thing off our list and that means we are one more step closer to your party."

"Okay! I'll go wake up Henry and Emmy!" She wiggled out of Snow's arms and managed to get safely down from the bed before she was running out of the bedroom.

The couple looked towards one another with a matching smile on her face. "This is going to be quite the eventful day."

~*~ Party Time ~*~

Music was playing and the small children were dancing and playing in the family room together. Regina and Robin were dancing, well bouncing up and down, while some of the Merry Men were playing with the party games that Mary Margaret had made. Henry was helping his parents with the goodie bags while David and Mary Margaret got the lunch together.

"What are we gonna do afta we dance, Gina?" Robin asked with a giggle as he grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they continued to dance with one another.

"We gonna have food and then open gifts and then eat cake!" Regina exclaimed as she grabbed his other hand and started to twirl around with him the playroom. "Fun yeah?"

"Oh yeah!" Robin exclaimed as he twirled around with Regina. He felt a tap at his shoulder and noticed that it was his friend. "Whats up?"

"You gotta share the birthday girl, Robin. It's only fair." Little John said with a playful pout on his face. He grins as the duo let go of one of their joint hands to both take up his own. Soon they were all laughing and twirling about in a circle as they listened to whatever music that Henry had picked out for the party.

David was sent to check on the children once Mary Margaret decided that he was no longer any use in the kitchen. He peeked into the room and grins as he watched just how happy Regina was dancing with her friends. The party seemed to be not only a hit with Regina but her friends a swell. He still couldn't believe that Regina was friend's with the Merry Men and that her soul mate was Robin Hood. He couldn't help but think back to times when Regina was her older self. The face she would have made when she realized her soul mate was a thief would have been priceless.

Regina was mid twirl when she noticed David standing in the doorway. "David!" She let go of her friend's hands and skipped right over to the blonde. She leapt into his waiting arms and grinned at him. "Is the snacks ready? Can we open gifts now and eat cake?"

Charming chuckled and he wrapped his arms around Regina and lifted her up into the air. "Snow is going to call us into the kitchen in a few minutes. We can have snacks and then open up your gifts and have cake. Since the storm has picked up we're going to have to stay inside and watch that movie you wanted to watch."

Regina pouts at hearing that they wouldn't be able go outside and make snowmen like she had originally wanted to but she perked right up when she realized that her guest would be able to watch the movie she had gotten from the video store. Giggling she wiggled out of David's arms and went over to Robin. "It's almost snack time and then gift time and then we gonna eat cake and watch Wreck It Ralph."

"Awesome." Robin said with a smile as he grabbed Regina's hands once again and started to move around to the music like they had been doing before.

Giggling, the little girl was excited to continue to dance around with her best friend. Soon enough Mary Margaret was calling the children into the dining room where she had everything already set u. Homemade pizza that the children had made earlier as well as cute little snacks that she worked rather hard on. Marshmallow and pretzel snowmen, fruit kebabs and juice. The children were loud and animated about their discussion of things that only children enjoyed speaking about and found amusing. Mary Margaret was busy with making sure everyone was enjoying themselves and eating while David made sure that his wife was relaxing and eating something as too.

After lunch time the children were gathered in the living room, each of them holding little gifts they had made for Regina. All of them eager to see her face when she looked to their gifts. And of course they were eager for the cake that they knew was coming after the gifts were opened.

As the gifts were passed to the birthdaygirl everyone was buzzing with excitement. She got friendship bracelets, handmade cards, small trinkets and other handmade gifts from the self-proclaimed Merry Men. Robin had gotten had made her bracelet of twine and flowers that she eagerly put right onto her left wrist. Once the children had given Regina her gifts others started to give her their gifts. From Henry she had gotten her a selection of Dr. Seuss books and a few of her other favorites. Emma had gotten her a charm bracelet with a few charms already on it. Tink had gotten her a fairy wand, wings and a few Tinkerbelle books and movies. Mary Margaret and David had gotten the little girl a joint gift as well. A picture frame that David had made and Mary Margaret had decorated and inside the frame was a picture of the three them at Grannys. Regina stroked the picture gently with her little hands before she was placing it down beside her and jumping up so she could wrap her arms around the two of them as tightly as her little arms. "Thank you."

Once the gift giving was done it was time for cake and then the movie. The cake cutting and the singing went swimmingly. Regina couldn't stop smiling as everyone sang to her. Once the song was done she closed her eyes tightly and made her wish before she blew out her candles. Cake was then passed out to everyone at the table before they all settled in the family room so they could watch the movie that Regina had decided upon.

The day winded down after the movie ended and Regina said goodbye to her guest and hello to her bath and bedtime. As she was getting tucked into bed by David and Mary Margaret she looked towards the couple with a small smile on her face. "You guys wanna know my wish?"

Mary Margaret looked towards David before she glanced back to Regina. "Only if you want to tell us."

"If I tell you will it still come true?"

"Any wish can come true as long as you want it bad enough, Regina." Mary Margaret said as she sat down on the edge of the bed and ran her fingers through the little girl's hair gently.

Regina was silent for a few moments before she said. "I wished that you guys could be my mommy and daddy. That I could call you mommy and daddy and that Emma could be my big sister." her smile turning shy as she awaited their reactions to her wish.

The couple looked to one another once more as they both started to smile. "We'd love that, Regina." David answered for himself and Snow since she seemed too overwhelmed to say anything.

"Really?" The little girl squealed with a bright smile on her face. "We can be a family?"

"Really. That's all I ever wanted, Regina." Mary Margaret breathed out as she leaned down and kissed her head gently.

The four year old was beaming as she was tucked in and kissed goodnight by her new parents. She snuggled into her covers and clutched her stuffed unicorn close to her chest. "Goodnight." she called as they started walking to the door.

"Good night Regina." David said as he turned the light off and Mary Margaret turned on the nightlight.

"I love you, mommy..daddy." She tilted her head to watch them as her eyes started to flutter close as sleep overtook her.

"We love you too, Regina."

The couple closed the door halfway and stood in the hallway in awe of what had just happened. They never would have guessed after everything that they have been through these last few years would lead to this. Their family. Everyone seemed to have everything that they wanted and finally, finally, they could all have their happy endings.


End file.
